OUR HEROES
by ChubbyOtakugirl16
Summary: A bunch of inter-connected one-shots involving our favourite U.A students who are now aged up pro-heroes, most of them are IzuOcha!sorry for the sucky summary...
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST BNHA FANFIC! I'M A BIG FAN OF BNHA AND I DON'T THINK I'VE SEEN ANYONE AS CRAZILY OBSSESSED WITH IT AS I AM. I DECIDED TO CREATE THIS FANFIC BECAUSE I HONESTLY CAN'T STAND THE LACK OF IZUOCHA FANS! THE PAIRING IS CANNON, BUT YET EVERYONE'S JUST BUSY SHIPPING KATSUDEKU, TODODEKU, BAKUSHIMA AND SO ON, ALTHOUGH I HAVE TO ADMIT I LIKE KATSUDEKU JUST A TEENY BIT BUT THAT DOES'NT MATTER.**

 **THIS FANFIC IS JUST A BUNCH OF ONE-SHOTS WITH INTER-CONNECTED STORIES, MOST OF THEM INVOLOVE IZUOCHA OF COURSE AND OTHER SHIPS TOO.**

 **I'M SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY GRAMMATICAL/SPELLING ERRORS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO CORRECT ME OR CRITICIZE ME WHEN NECESSARY, BUT PLEASE KEEP THE HARSHNESS TO A MINIMUM.**

 **WOW THIS IS A LOT OF BLABBING, ANYWAY PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY!**

 **I DO NOT OWN BNHA, ALL RIGHTS/CREDIT GO TO KOHEI HORIKOSHI!**

 **Falling Into Despair**

Ochako sighed in frustration as she saw her husband lying down uncomfortably in his sleep, tossing and turning on the bed. Judging by the disturbed look on his face and the dried up tears on his on his cheeks she could deduce that the symbol of peace had cried himself to sleep, again.

She had a sad look on her face. "Oh Deku…" she yawned and stretched, then she climbed on the bed and lay down next to him softly running her fingers through his curly, messy green locks of hair.

"When… are you gonna learn that it's just not possible to always save _everybody…_ " she softly whispered softly before drifting off to sleep.

A few hours before the sunrise, the said symbol of peaces' eyes shot open, he panted hard as he sat up stretching out his left hand towards mid-air, Izuku glanced at his digital alarm clock.

'4:32…'

He groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair, he couldn't sleep even if he wanted to, because the pain of failure would swallow him whole, plus he was used to having sleepless nights.

He opened and closed the palm of his left hand, examining it for no reason whatsoever and pulling it close to his well-built chest. Over the years, Izuku had grown very lean and muscular, not too muscular like All Might, but just enough to get the public's attention. Being the symbol of peace at age 27 made Izuku very popular, especially among the young female audience much to Ochako's dismay.

He continued to roughly drag his fingers through his hair as he muttered some incoherent words to himself, he tuned to look at his wife peacefully sleeping beside him, he rubbed her back softly. Izuku tried to fight the lump in his throat but it was no use, he couldn't fight the tears that were streaming out of his eyes, he felt the pain of despair and failure hit him again. About two days ago, around noon, there was a strange villain with a bunch of lackeys who attacked some office firm; the villain had a quirk similar to Bakugou's; an explosive type. Of course taking him and out was no big deal, but Izuku couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, after saving the people who were taken hostage by the villain's lackeys, one of the workers rushed to him and told him that the lead villain with the explosion quirk got a hold of her close friend and she was missing. Izuku dashed through the whole building in less than no time he found the villain on the top floor and cornered him, forcing him to tell him where the woman was. The villain had this sadistic grin on his face and pointed towards the direction of a corpse, as Izuku's eyes made contact with the corpse, he knocked the villain out in a sheer fit of rage.

He slowly walked closer to the lady, fighting back the tears and trying with all his might to believe that she wasn't dead, but of course that didn't work. As he approached her, he felt his legs grow weak causing him to kneel down beside her. Her hands were twisted in a painful position; she had a big stab wound in her shoulder. Her head was lying about 3 inches away from her, hair sprawled all over her face, blood on her mouth, and tears on her cheeks surprisingly though her eyes were closed.

"What…" he couldn't even find the right words to say, because he simply did not know what to do. He entangled his fingers with her own, holding her bloody hand firmly. It's not like he knew her or anything but he just felt the urge to scream, and he did, he let out a large shout in despair and in a matter of minutes the police had surrounded him. That same day, the dead woman's friend brought the sad news to her family, crushing their hearts to pieces and the office firm scheduled a memorial for the woman.

The next day the case already reached the media, but the information on the woman who was killed did not reach the public. Izuku hated when the media did that, they would tell the whole world about his victory but never mention the little boy he couldn't save, or the innocent civilians who drowned or those people who were buried in a landslide, but it's not like Izuku could broadcast to the public about all the people he couldn't save, also the media as well as the rest of the pro heroes couldn't have the people's trust wavering in him.

A single person losing their life was enough to make Izuku feel worthless and depressed… really depressed, and once he fell into depression there was nothing anyone could do about it besides wait for him to get over it which would take days, or weeks, and sometimes months. Most of his close friends and his mom would talk to him about it. Ochako would nag him, Shouto would scold him, Iida would lecture him and Bakugou would insult him and call him a loser.

" _I never saw All Might cry! Not even once! You're supposed to be stronger than him aren't you?! But yet_ _you cry like a fucking weakling you damn loser!"_ Bakugou would say that to him on a normal basis.

But he was right wasn't he? Of course he was a loser, how could he call himself the symbol of peace if he couldn't protect a single woman? A woman, who had a job, and a family who were currently mourning for their death. Why was he so worthless? There were so many people who depended on him but yet…

"Damn it, Damn it!" he cried as he bit his lips, allowing his tears to run down his face.

"Some symbol of peace I am… hey All Might… is this what you had to go through too? Why?"

"Deku!" Ochako exclaimed. Izuku was a bit startled; he wiped his tears and gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry honey, I didn't mean to wake you up"

She held his hands and gave her a serious look in the eye. "Why do you…? No, how long are you going to keep doing this? How long are you going to keep beating yourself up?"

"Huh?" he gave her a questioning look.

"Deku, you're a hero! The symbol of peace! Despite that... you're still a human being! I know it's sad but… sometimes there will be people that you just can't save! Why won't you get that into your head already? I've said this like a thousand times already Deku!"

He took her hands off his face and held them to his chest, still silently sobbing.

"it's not like I want to be sad… but this pain I feel… it feels like it's piercing my heart, how can I call myself the symbol of peace if I can't even save one woman, if I just came a little earlier I could've… saved her"

Ochako groaned and pulled her hands away from him. "You see you're doing it again! That right there! It's not bad to mourn for the death of innocent people, but even still! You can't let someone's death eat at you like this every single time! If you keep up with this depression… you're only going to get weaker, and soon you'll even be too depressed to be a hero!"

"I…"

"Aren't you the hero that saves everyone with a smile? Also you have your fellow pro-heroes by your side… and you have me... although it doesn't really feel like that anymore"

Izuku tilted his head sideways in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I can't take it anymore Deku, you're always so down in the dumps, it's not only affecting you but me too, you're not fun anymore and you hardly eat, and there's a whole bunch of new things that I learned how to make from Tsuyu that I wanted to cook for you. You don't really talk much and you're always secluding yourself in your office… and you never want to do anything with me as a husband. I really try to consider your feelings as a hero, but as your wife, I'm worried and lonely… all in all, I miss you Deku"

Izuku's sadness immediately faded away and was replaced by guilt he never even considered her feelings. Izuku gave her a small smile and cupped her cheeks. "You're words… always seem to cheer me up, I'm sorry, I've been making light of your feelings, I didn't know you felt that way"

She placed her hands on his smiling happily. "It's okay Deku… I know it hurts"

Izuku kissed her lips softly, Ochako was a bit surprised but nevertheless kissed him back missing his warmth. Izuku deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her back, realizing that he missed her more than she missed him. After about 20 seconds they pulled away from each other. He rested her forehead against hers panting a little.

"I miss you too, and I love you" he said.

"I love you too"

"Hey, wanna try for a baby?" he whispered against her lips.

Ochako smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "isn't it late? Or early rather" she said glancing at the clock.

'4:49am'

"Yeah, but I'm kinda awake now… plus I miss your body" he whispered the last part of the sentence in her ear.

"Deku…" she said happily. He took off his shirt then both of them fell on the bed, and well you know what happens from there.

 **FINALLY DONE! THIS WAS A LITTLE LONGER THAN I EXPECTED, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, SORRY IF IT WAS TOO LONG OR BORING!**

 **CHUBBYOTAKUGIRL16!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I REALLY APRRECIATE THE COMMENT PROJECT 00X GAVE, IT REALLY MEANS A LOT :)**

 **THIS STORY IS RELATED TO THE FIRST ONE, BUT THEY'RE NOT THE SAME! LIKE I SAID IN THE SUMMARY, THIS IS GONNA BE A SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS WITH INTER-CONNECTED STORIES!**

 **I DO NOT OWN BNHA! ALL RIGHTS/CREDIT GO TO HORIKOSHI KOHEI!**

 **CHAPTER 2:**

 **We're Having A Baby!**

"Deku…Deku…Deku…Izuku Midoriya!" Ochako called out hitting her sleeping husbands' cheeks softly. Izuku's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up, looking left and right in an alarmed state. He rubbed his tired red eyes, as he turned to look at his wife with a huge smile on her face.

"Honey…? What's wrong?"

Ochako blushed a bit, holding his hands and pulling herself closer to him. "I… have a surprise for you…"

"A surprise… at this time of the day? Can it wait till later?" he said in worn-out tired voice.

"It can't"

Izuku was curious now; he gave Ochako a curious look. She intertwined her fingers with his, staring at their hands and giggling.

Izuku cocked his head sideways in confusion. "You okay?"

Ochako nodded, and then she finally looked him in the eye, giving him a small smile.

"Deku… I hope you're gonna like being a father… because I'm pregnant! Surprise!" she said flaying her arms up and down happily. It took about 10 seconds for Izuku's brain to process the information, and during those 10 seconds he only gave her a plain stare. Ochako started to tense up a bit, thinking that he was going to reject the baby.

"D-Deku…?" she called out.

His face broke out in a huge grin; he jumped off the bed, picked her up and spun her around.

"Really?! I can't believe this! This is awesome! It's amazing!"

"That's a relief, you know for a second there, you had me worried, I thought you were gonna reject the baby or something" she said holding on to his arms.

"What? Heck no! And of course I am going to enjoy being a father!" he pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately.

"I love you so much" he said placing a hand on her abdomen. "How long has it been?" he asked excitedly.

"about two weeks, according to recovery girl"

"Huh? You went to see a recovery girl?" he asked putting her down on the bed.

 **{YES, RECOVER GIRL IS STILL ALIVE, AND SHE USES HER QUIRK TO EXPAND HER LIFESPAN}**

Ochako rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah… yesterday, when I went to visit Momo. It just happened so fast, I got sick all of a sudden with a fever, and then she took me to see recovery girl, she did some tests and told me I was pregnant"

"Well that's okay I guess, but babe we're gonna be parents!" he said spinning her around in the air again.

"From now on…" he put her down on the bed again. "I will devote myself to taking care of you and this baby at all costs!" he exclaimed.

Izuku put his finger under his chin as he started pacing back and forth in their large bedroom.

"So… you're going to have to suspend the hero work right now"

Ochako scoffed. "It's only been two weeks, I can still handle being a hero!"

"no way, I'll have to request an early maternity leave for you, your quirk might also have an effect on the baby if you overdo it, so I don't want to take any risk, plus your pregnancy has to be a secret, I can't risk villains coming to attack you when you're heavy, so this will only be known to a few heroes"

Ochako sweat dropped. "Deku, you're over thinking things"

"I have to schedule different appointments for her with recovery Girl, at least 4 every month, plus I'll need to do most of the house chores so I won't stress her out and…" he muttered to himself.

"Deku! Jeez!" she said folding her arms over her chest.

"Sorry honey I'm just really excited, ah! does anyone else know?"

Ochako tapped her chin with her index finger. "hmmm… well apart from Momo and Recovery Girl… let's see there's Mina, Tsuyu, Tooru and Kyouka, that's about it, and I was planning on telling my parents later on today, oh you should tell your mom too Deku!"

"Yeah you're right" he smiled again and embraced her in a warm hug.

"I love you" he said kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, and uhhh sorry for depriving you of your sleep, because work starts in 5 minutes" she said pointing at their alarm clock.

'5:55am'

"I don't mind being late…"

 **THIS ONE WAS A BIT SHORT SORRY!**

 **THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR!**

 **CHUBBYOTAKUGIRL16**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN BNHA! ALL RIGHTS/CREDIT GO TO HORIKOSHI!**

 **CHAPTER 3:**

 **GO AHEAD AND DO IT MAN**

Izuku fidgeted uncomfortably in his office chair, he gripped his knees tightly as he began to ponder on his thoughts again. While he rested his head on his large desk his eyes scanned his entire office; drifting from the numerous amounts of pens on his desk, to the marble plaque that had his name inscribed on it and from the black leather chairs to the maroon colored couch that stood proudly at the corner of the office. His office was really large and spacey, despite the amount of furniture. On the walls he had a picture of all of the top ten pro heroes, which consisted of his ex-classmates. Since he was the symbol of peace, and he owned his own hero agency everything had to be top notch and classy according to the government. It's not like Izuku really enjoyed the high class fancy stuff, on a normal basis the only thing Izuku did in his office was paperwork regarding the hero business, when it came to fighting villains, he'd leave his office in a flash.

He sighed as his eyes finally landed on the medium sized portrait of him and Ochako on their wedding day. He sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair, silently hoping for some villain to attack and get his mind off his wife's pregnancy, Izuku wanted a child, he really did, but with all the crime and villain attacks he wasn't so sure if he was always going to be around to care for his child, since he was always so busy saving the world. The news of Ochako's pregnancy made him so excited that he didn't even bother to think about the issue of 'not being able to be a good father'.

Izuku sat up straight as he heard a knock on the door. "Uh, come in!" he answered.

Shouto opened the door and casually walked inside looking slightly stressed out. Being ranked as the third top hero was as strenuous for Shouto as it was for Izuku. His eyes looked tired and his face looked like he needed a few more hours of sleep, despite his stressed appearance, his handsome features never declined. Shouto scratched the back of his head with his left hand, and he used his right hand to fiddle with one of the carriers on his waist belt on his costume. He pulled out the black leather chair from in front of Izuku's desk and sat on it.

"Ah! Good morning Shouto!" Izuku greeted.

"Hey" he answered.

"Do you need to talk?" Izuku asked.

"Well I was actually going to scold you, but judging by the look on Uravity's face today, I'd say you guys had a really nice talk or made love or something"

"Yeah… wait what?! Jeez you know me _too_ well Shouto"

Shouto smirked. "So I was right, anyway I really hope you're done with that 'depression phase' of yours because no one likes to finish jobs you started" he had a serious face now, it made Izuku tense up a bit.

"…I'll try my best to stop doing that, and sorry about earlier this week"

"Don't _try_ your best, _do_ your best. Listen Izuku, you can't keep on forgetting about the comrades you have by your side. Symbol of peace or not, you can't shoulder the weight of the whole world you know"

Izuku sighed. "I know that… and I'm going to make up for it in my actions… that's what you came to tell me right?"

"Not exactly" the fire/ice hero said.

Shouto folded his arms and gave Izuku a warm smile. "I heard from Momo, Uravity's pregnant right, congratulations"

Izuku let out a light laugh. "Thanks… but I've been thinking… you know with all of my excess hero work… I don't know if I'll be the best father, and I really don't want a situation where my child will be like 'I want nothing to do with my father because he abandoned my mother and made her cry'"

Shouto rolled his eyes. "You're already over thinking things"

"Also, what if a villain attacks her when she's really heavy and I'm not there? That's what I'm also afraid of…"

"And that's why you're going to do everything in your power to protect her right?"

"Huh… yes of course!"

"Then there's no need to worry"

Izuku smiled at him, he let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Shouto I can always rely on you to help me relieve stress, by the way, how's Momo doing?"

Shouto groaned. He slouched on the chair hanging his head low, taking care of his pregnant wife was the hardest thing he's ever done in his life.

"She has the weirdest cravings now, first she'll want some Katsudon with icing and then she'll want some Taiyaki with curry"

Izuku laughed. "She sounds like a handful"

"She is, the worst part about her pregnancy is the way her quirk activates in her sleep, every morning I wake up surrounded by new things, this morning I woke up surrounded by 20 AK-47 shotguns and 10 Russian Dolls"

Izuku laughed again. "Well it's all gonna be worth it in the end right?"

"Yeah…"

"Oi Deku!" an angry Katsuki Bakugou shouted as he barged in Izuku's office.

"Morning Kacchan…"

"Morning my ass! The fuck have you been? There's this crazy-ass skeleton villain who's knocked down a bunch of pros so get your ass out of your comfort zone now! You too Todoroki!" he yelled slamming the door.

Izuku and Shouto looked at each other, Izuku sighed while Shouto just shook his head.

"He never changes does he?"

"That's just how is"

 **END**

 **SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I'VE BEEN A BIT BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORK! I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN! AND IN CASE YOUR WONDERING, IZUKU AND SHOUTO ARE GOOD FRIENDS, AS FOR BAKUGOU, HE'S LEARNED HOW TO ASK FOR HELP (INDIRECTLY) AND ACCEPT HELP FROM OTHER PEOPLE… SORT OF…**

 **ALSO I'M NOT REALLY SURE WHAT KIND OF GUNS AK-47'S ARE EITHER, SO SORRY FOR ANY FORM OF FALSE INFORMATION.**

 **THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR!**

 **CHUBYOTAKUGIRL16**


	4. Chapter 4

**WE'RE DOWN TO FOUR CHAPTERS NOW! I REALLY APPRECIATE THE FEW COMMENTS THIS STORY GOT, IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT YOU'VE GIVEN SO FAR! AND PLUS, A SPECIAL THANKS TO AK-47 FOR THE CORRECTION** **HE/SHE** **GAVE!**

 **NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **AND LIKE I ALWAYS SAY, I DO NOT OWN BNHA ALL CREDIT/RIGHTS GO TO HORIKOSHI!**

 **ALL YA' CURRY THIEVIN FUCKERS ARE GONNA PAY!**

Bakugou Katsuki had a demonic grin on his face, he licked the silver tablespoon in his hand as he eyed the little plate filled with spicy curry sitting in his microwave. Nobody would ever understand why the King-of-Explodo kills had a microwave in his office when he could easily ask for his food to be heated up in the cafeteria. He growled trying to resist the urge to drool, because the only thing on his mind was devouring the spicy delicacy, but he couldn't, he needed to savor and enjoy it while eating and he knew he could only do that if the curry was above 50 degrees.

"I'll be back for you" he set the microwave to two minutes before closing it gently. "But first I gotta get myself a fucking drink" he said. Bakugou walked out of his office, making sure the door was closed behind him, unfortunately though, he didn't seem to notice an average height grape-headed hero sneak inside his office with an evil smirk.

Mineta Minoru swiftly snuck inside Bakugou's office, opening the microwave and taking out the steaming bowl of curry. Mineta grabbed the tablespoon Bakugou left on the microwave.

He took a big spoon of the curry and shoved it in his mouth, his eyes nearly popped out as he felt his taste buds melt. "Holy crap! This stuffs' good!"

He took another spoon and another and another. "This is what you get Bakugou… for stealing my lunch money last week!" he said, cackling with a weird wannabe villainous laughter. The grape-headed hero gobbled all the curry, then he let out a sigh of satisfaction.

Mineta put the empty bowl of curry back in the microwave along with the spoon and closed it. He quickly stuck his head through the door to check if anyone was nearby, but thankfully no one was around. Mineta smirked; feeling victorious, then he dashed off and disappeared into the halls.

Bakugou stomped angrily through the halls, clutching the bottle of orange soda in his hand with so much force. "Stupid bitch! Making me wait for 5 minutes just to get a damn soda!" he said in anger.

His scowl faded as the memory of his awaiting curry in the microwave flashed in his mind. Barging in his office with an unnecessary brute force, Bakugou quickly sprinted to his microwave. Opening it slowly that way the aroma could escape into the atmosphere.

"I need to sink my teeth into —…"

Everything around Bakugou fell silent as his eyes made contact with the empty plate sitting in his microwave, with the only source of noise coming from the bottle of orange soda that hit the floor with a loud thud and the mini explosions that were sparking from his palms.

"What… WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FOOD?!" he shouted angrily. Bakugou dashed out of his office and sprinted through the halls.

"Those bastards… they're definitely going to pay for this!"

It was a normal ordinary day for the pro's and since there was nothing to do and no villain attack, they all decided to chill in the leisure room of the agency. Their leisure room was fairly big; it's floors were carpeted, the walls were decorated with nice wallpaper and posters, there was a huge window that gave them a nice view of the city, a big coffee table in the middle of the room, an air conditioner to always cool the atmosphere, big comfy couches that they the pro's would often take naps on, and of course a flat screen TV.

Ochako was sitting on one of the couches going through some baby magazine, Shouto was sleeping and resting his head on her shoulder beside her. Kirishima was lying down on the floor playing a game on his phone, Kaminari was resting his head on Kyouka's lap staring at the ceiling while discharging some electric sparks from his fingers. Kyouka was blasting her ears with music and running her fingers through Kaminari's hair. Iida and Mina were playing chess, and Tokoyami was sitting alone in a corner brooding.

"Checkmate…" Iida said placing his queen in front of Mina's queen.

"Aww no fair! You always wiiiin!" Mina wailed flaying her arms up and down.

Iida pushed his glasses up, smiling in victory. "It takes skill to be a chess player Ashido, you cannot simply win because you want to, you have to master the art" he said doing his hand gestures.

"Whatever! Let's play again!"

"What? Then that would be the fifth time!"

"Keep it down you two" Tokoyami said.

"Argh! I can't get past level 7!" Kirishima groaned.

"I'm bored…" Kaminari mumbled.

Bakugou grabbed the door handle, carefully trying to avoid making it explode. He gritted his teeth as the image of the empty plate in his microwave flashed in his mind. He barged in the room, making the door slam into the wall behind it, startling the heroes.

"YOU FUCKERS! WHO DID IT?! WHO?!"

"Huh? What's wrong Bakugou?" Kirishima asked.

"Don't you 'what's wrong' me! WHO DID IT?!" he yelled.

The heroes looked at each other in confusion, except Shouto who was still peacefully sleeping on Ochako's shoulder.

"Did what?"

"Like you don't know what I'm talking about!" he snarled angrily. "WHO THE FUCK ATE MY CURRY?!"

"That's why you're throwing tantrums?" Kirishima said. Bakugou glared at him. "Shut up ya fucker! I put in the microwave to get all nice and hot, I walk out for five minutes and the next thing I know, there's a fucking empty plate sitting in my microwave!"

"Aww temper, temper!" Kaminari teased.

"Don't cry little Bakugou-chan! I'm sure that person didn't mean to, so be a good boy and stop throwing tantrums" Mina said in a mocking tone.

Mina and Kaminari laughed at Bakugou's angry scowl, Bakugou's eyes twitched in anger. "You think this is funny?!" he yelled flipping the coffee table over, making the chess pieces fly everywhere.

"Hey!"

"Bakugou-kun! You must not put your anger on the agency's property!" Iida shouted.

"Shut the fuck up! I want my food! Never get in the way of a man's food!" he said sparking off more explosions kicking and throwing any single kickable/throwable object he could find.

Ochako groaned as she dodged one of the objects flying towards her direction. "Bakugou-kun calm down please, if that's the case, then I'll buy you another one"

Bakugou glared at her. "I don't need your damn pity! And why the fuck are you even here?! You're two months pregnant! You're not supposed to be working!"

"What a tsundere…" Kyouka mumbled.

Ochako folded her arms and puffed out her cheeks in anger. "I can still handle the hero work"

"YOU BASTARDS STILL HAVENT ANSWERED MY QUESTION! WHO ATE MY FUCKING CURRY?! COUGH IT UP SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

"Hey Bakugou, stop with the tantrums already!" Kirishima said.

"You're too loud Bakugou" Tokoyami complained.

"TCH! ALL YA CURRY THEIVIN FUCKERS ARE GONNA PAY-!"

The other heroes froze in fear as they watched Bakugou fall on his face and crash hard on the ground. Izuku stood behind him, (fully dressed in his costume) holding his fingers in an all too familiar pinching gesture.

"He's out cold" Mina said in shock. Kirishima sighed in relief "Man Izuku, that knockout pinch of yours is always as scary as hell"

Izuku rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Sorry… I try not to use it a lot, he'll come to in a few hours"

"Izuku… are there any jobs for us?" Tokoyami asked.

"No… not at the moment, actually…" Izuku turned his attention to the pregnant brunette covering her face with a magazine.

"I was looking for Uravity but it looks like I found her" Izuku walked up to Ochako and took the magazine away from her. "I've been looking for you all day babe! You told me you weren't coming to work today so that's why I decided to stay home, but then you disappeared! I was so worried, although I should've checked here first"

"But I can still handle the hero work Deku!" Ochako fumed. "Doesn't matter, you should be at home resting, not doing hero work! I just can't have you working anymore" he gave her a worried look.

"Plus why haven't you been sticking to my diet plan?" he said holding a piece of paper in front of her face. Ochako sweat dropped.

"Deku! I. Am. Fine! Right guys?" she turned to look at the others who were whistling softly in the background.

"Hey back me up here!"

"I dunno Uravity… I think Izuku's right" Kirishima stated calmly.

"Yeah! You should go home and relax!" Mina added.

"But I can still handle being a hero!"

"We're not saying you can't handle it, we're just saying that it's better for you to relax" Iida said.

"Yeah, so you know, you won't put stress on the baby" Kaminari pitched in.

Ochako sighed in defeat. "Fine… take me home Deku"

Izuku smiled at her, he carefully changed Shouto's head on the top of the couch. He carried Ochako bridal style then dashed out of the office, leaving a small trail of dust.

Mineta walked in some seconds later, he sighed in relief as he saw Bakugou out cold on the floor. "Phew! Good thing I came late"

"So it was you wasn't it Mineta?" Mina asked. Mineta shrugged with a smug look on his face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

 **END**

 **I'LL TRY AND UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN! I'VE JUST BEEN SO BUSY THESE DAYS! PLUS THE POWER OUTAGE IN NIGERIA IS NO JOKE SOMETIMES, SO FRUSTRATING…**

 **ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR!**

 **COG16**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN BNHA ALL RIGHTS/CREDIT GO TO HORIKOSHI!**

 **IT'S NOT HIS LOOKS, IT'S HIS HORRIBLE PERSONALITY!**

"Yeah… yup everything's cool, work at the agency's' good too… yup… okay mom you gotta let me talk now"

"I'm sorry dear, please go ahead"

"Okay… so remember that time you said you've been wanting to experience the joy of being a grandmother?"

"Yes…?"

"Well now you can, because I'm going to be a father in a few months!" the green haired hero distanced the phone away from his ear, knowing fully well what his mother was going to do next.

"IZUKUUUUUUU!" Inko Midoriya cried, and even though Izuku's phone was at least 2 inches away from his ear, he still had to pull the phone back even more.

"I can't believe this! I'm so happy! Do you mind if I come and visit you and my daughter-in-law? What would you like to eat, I'll cook anything you want!"

Izuku chuckled lightly. "Of course not mom, and don't worry about food okay"

"Okay, but… oh wow! This is so exciting! I love you so much sweetie! I'll see you tomorrow okay, and say hi to my lovely Ochako for me!"

"Okay, I love you too mom" he said in a happy tone. Izuku ended the call and stuffed the phone in his pocket.

"Deku, were you talking to someone?" Ochako called out from their kitchen.

"Uh yeah, I was talking to mom! I just told her about the baby, so she wants to come over tomorrow!"

Ochako dashed out of the kitchen and ran to where Izuku was standing somewhere near the front entrance of their house. "Really?! She's coming over?! That's awesome, I can't wait to see her again!" she said with a huge smile on her face and stars on her eyes.

"She says hi too" Izuku said. "Your mom's the best Deku, you know there's a new recipe I made that I need to show your mom, cuz I remember the last time she came and she made that awesome…."

Izuku sweat dropped as he continued to watch his wife ramble on about his mother's good cooking.

Inko hugged her phone against her chest with teary eyes. "I'm gonna be granny, this is too exciting! I can't believe this! I think my heart is going to explode from happiness!"

Inko walked to her living room with a huge smile on her face, her eyes landed on the spiky haired ash-blonde woman who was sitting on one of the couches and giving her a confused stare.

"Inko…? Who were you talking to?" Mrs. Bakugou asked.

"It was Izuku, he's gonna be a father!"

Mrs. Bakugou's face lit up in happiness. "Really that's amazing!" she said with a huge smile.

"But-"her smile faded and she had a look of sadness, despair and hopelessness on her face.

"Is there… is there any hope for my Katsuki to get married, or even get a girlfriend?"

Inko gave a supportive pat on her shoulder. "Of course! Katsuki is a very handsome man after all, and plus he's a hero, and not to mention the second ranked hero in the world! So don't worry about it"

"Inko, it's not his looks I'm worried about… it's his horrible personality"

"I'm sure Katsuki is a sweet man"

"He's not sweet, he's sour… no scratch that, he's bitter! He's like the horrible after taste you have after accidentally drinking expired milk!"

"Now, now… that's not a way to talk about your son"

"you don't get it Inko, this year, I've tried to get more than twenty girls to try and date him, but he always scares them away just by looking at them, or he sends them home running after insulting them"

"I'm sure he's just not ready yet"

Mrs. Bakugou gave Inko a look of disbelief. "Not ready?! He's 27 years old! And he's going to get older pretty soon" she said with fake tears.

Inko held Mrs. Bakugou's hands. ( **UGH! I REALLY WISH I KNEW HER NAME!)**

"Don't worry about Katsuki, you just have to be patient and then one day, he'll find a perfect, beautiful old lady that he'll accept with open, loving arms"

"I wish, that little brat won't even talk to me anymore because he thinks I'm going to send more girls over to him"

She burst out in more tears. "I wish he was more like Izuku!"

Inko rubbed her back softly. "There, there" she said with a soothing voice. She handed her a tissue. "Blow"

"Thanks Inko *sniff* that's why *sniff* you're my best friend!"

 **END**

 ***SIGH* INSPIRATION WAS A BIT LOW FOR THIS ONE, SO SORRY IF IT WAS A LITTLE BORING, NEVERTHELESS I SHALL CONTINUE TO MAKE MORE!**

 **THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR!**

 **COG16**


	6. Chapter 6

**AFTER READING THE LATEST CHAPTER OF BNHA, I SUDDENLY GOT THE URGE TO UPDATE THIS FIC!**

 **I'M DYING TO KNOW WHY INASA GAVE SHOUTO THAT WEIRD STARE/GLARE OR WHATEVER THAT LOOK WAS, AND PLUS I REALLY WANNA SEE THAT BLACK WIDOW/MYSTIQUE SHIKETSU GIRL AGAIN! I HOPE THAT WASN'T A SPOILER TO SOME PEOPLE…**

 **LIKE I ALWAYS SAY, I DO NOT OWN BNHA, ALL RIGHTS/CREDIT GO TO HORIKOSHI!**

 **CAUGHT IN THE ACT**

Kirishima woke up feeling like crap, his eyes scanned his environment and he realized that he wasn't in his house and apart from that, there were other people passed out beside him. "I'm still at Midoriya's…?" he asked himself, remembering how he partied the living daylight out of himself ( **if that even makes sense** ). Kirishima groaned in pain as he massaged his temples, feeling the pain of his hangover throb in his head mercilessly. He looked at the mass of junk and people all over the area that Izuku called his living room; the speakers were still on and they were still silently playing music, empty and half-drunken bottles of sake all over the floor, there were empty plates with scraps of food everywhere— and in short, the place was a mess. Kirishima managed to pull out a small smirk when he saw Yaoyorozu with her hair down and sprawled all over her back cuddling Shouto in her sleep from afar and of course he was still asleep too. Mina was asleep with a half-eaten slice of pizza on her chest, her legs were on top of Sero's head and Sero was using Mineta's head as a pillow which would probably be very painful when he woke up. Kaminari's shirt was soaking wet since he didn't seem to notice the now empty bottle of sake fall on is shirt in his sleep, he was sleeping silently beside Kyouka and she was also asleep, and last but the least was Hagakure who was the cause of everyone's drunken state, her invisible body was asleep on Ojiro and his tail was holding her in place.

"Wow! They all look so wasted! Owww!" Kirishima groaned holding his head in pain. Kirishima heard a weak groan from behind him.

"K-Kirishima…?" a weak voice called out. Kirishima turned around and was surprised to see Bakugou lying flat on his face and stretching his arm out towards him.

"Bakugou…?"

"H…help me up" his voice was dry and hoarse.

Kirishima helped Bakugou to his feet as they both stood up. "You okay?" he asked. Bakugou gripped Kirishima's shirt putting all his weight on him.

"Of… course not! I feel li….ke shit… I think I'm gonna throw up soon… shit"

Bakugou groaned in pain and frustration, he rested his right arm on Kirishima's shoulder, who was currently trying to hold him in place. "My fucking head! It hurts! Why...Why did I come to Deku's damn party in the first place?! This is all your fault hair-for-brains!" Bakugou grunted as he rembered Kirishima dragging him out of his house to 'celebrate' with Deku and the others.

Kirishima rolled his eyes. "You didn't have to come you know, I gave you a choice remember? And besides nobody asked you to drink beyond your limit, I ain't feeling so hot either right now"

"Sh…shut u...up" Bakugou replied weakly. "I only came for the food…ugh! Your voice is making my hangover worse!"

"Is that so? Then I guess I can just drop you on the floor then—"

"Don't even try it" Bakugou said clutching on to Kirishima harder.

Kirishima smirked. "Hmph! That's what I thought, you know Bakugou you're even worse than me, I mean you can't even pick yourself up!"

"Sh…shut up! This is my first hangover dammit! Anyway just take… take me to Deku's room"

"Why?"

"I le…ft some of my stuff… in… there…" Bakugou said trying to fight the urge to vomit.

"Okay sure" Kirishima and Bakugou made their way to Izuku's room, which wasn't too far from where they were standing.

"Man we really trashed this place" Kirishima said looking all around the living room.

"Wh...who the hell cares?!" Bakugou grunted.

"Of course you wouldn't care… I'm pretty sure, Midoriya was the only that didn't get drunk last night since he most likely didn't drink sake like the rest of us" Kirishima slowly opened the door.

"And Uraraka too, because I think she left early for some reason—" Kirishima stopped moving and talking all of a sudden, which made Bakugou annoyed and look up at him. "What's the big idea hair for brains?!" he followed Kirishima's gaze and his eyes landed on the two nude sleeping figures on Izuku's large bed, although one of them was awake.

Izuku was rolling around his bed, massaging his temples, softly groaning in pain. He was completely naked and his privates were barely covered by his blankets.

"M-Midoriya?" Kirishima called out.

Startled, the green-haired hero quickly sat up at the sound of his name. "Kirishima…?"

"What are you doing…? Who's that beside you—?" he felt his cheeks go red as he looked at Uraraka silently sleep beside Izuku, and of course she was naked too; her whole back was exposed and the top of her chest, fortunately the blankets covered her legs, and the front of the lower half of her body.

"Tch! someone's been busy..." Bakugou said with an immense scowl on his face not really caring about the situation.

"Kirishima?! Kacchan?! What are you doing here?! I thought everyone went home already" Izuku said with his cheeks red, and his face flushed in embarrassment.

"Uhhh no… there are still like 10 of us here…" Kirishima said still frozen in shock.

"This… th-this! Isn't what it looks like! I… you see, yesterday I got drunk and uhhh… I think the wine Hagakure brought was alcoholic…. Ummm…."

"Oh yeah? So what happened with you and floaty over there?"

"I uhhh…" 'What did happen last night?'  
Izuku wondered to himself.

LAST NIGHT… 10:30pm, Midoriya residence…

All the ex class 1-A (and some class B students; particularly Shinsou, Kendou, Tetsutetsu and Monoma) had come to Izuku's house, (or very large apartment rather) to celebrate, Izuku had just become the new symbol of peace so the girls along with Kirishima and Kaminari wanted to celebrate the occasion by throwing a party and inviting anyone they could remember. The speakers were blasting with loud music, courtesy of Kyouka and there were empty plates of food everywhere. The party started in the late afternoon, so most of the people were gone already, everyone except, Shouto, Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, Iida, Tsuyu, Mineta, Sero, Kaminari, Kirishima, Mina, Tooru, Ojiro, and Bakugou surprisingly.

"Alright guys! I know that this is the moment you've all been waiting for! So take this as a special gift from yours truly!" the invisible heroine announced. She dropped a huge crate filled with bottles of sake on the middle of the floor where all the ex class 1-A U.A students sat on.

"H-Hagakure!" Izuku called out. "You really don't want us to drink do you?" he asked worriedly.

"Seriously Midoriya?!" she said flaying her invisible hands up and down. "You just became the symbol of peace, so you _need_ to celebrate, and you _need_ to loosen up and party! It's your day after all so have a drink!" Tooru said shoving a bottle of sake in front of his face.

"Yeah, Izu-kun! Tooru's right you need to loosen up!" Mina added. She popped opened a bottle of sake, and shoved it into her mouth finishing a quarter of the liquid in less than 10 seconds. Mina shook her head and let out a sigh of relief. "That felt good"

"Drinking like a true champ Mina!" Kirishima cheered.

"Drinking is not a proper action of a hero!" Iida yelled doing his hand gestures. "I agree with Midoriya we shouldn't be getting drunk!"

"Psshh! You're loss Iida, it's 10:35pm, it's a party and I'm ready to rumble! Pass me a bottle Mina!" Kaminari said.

"I'll have one too!" Kyouka said raising her hands.

"Oiii! get me one too! So I can prove just how manly it is to drink!"

"Get me a fucking bottle too!" Bakugou yelled.

Izuku looked at his former classmates with a worried expression. "G-guys please settle down! There is no need for you to get drunk!"

"Midoriya-chan's right, drinking can make things get a little intense" Tsuyu said putting her index finger on her chin like she usually does.

Izuku felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to look at Uraraka who was smiling at him, making him blush a little. "Let them have their fun Deku, there's no harm in it anyway" she said stuffing a slice of pizza into her mouth.

"Everyone we should have a drinking challenge!" Yaoyorozu announced. Shouto looked at his girlfriend in shock. "You too?"

"Well… it's not going to hurt or anything…" she said nervously picking a bottle for herself.

"Suit yourself then" he said giving her a dismissive wave.

"So…what about the people who don't want sake?" Tsuyu asked.

"Do not fret! For I have a solution!" Tooru said. "I had a feeling that there would be party poopers like our new symbol of peace here, so I bought a lot of non-alcoholic wine!" she said bringing out another crate from nowhere.

"You can drink this right Midoriya?"

Izuku nodded. "Uhhh sure…"

"Okay everyone has a bottle?" Tooru asked excitedly, everyone nodded and held their bottles in the air. "Jeez, I can't even remember the last time we did this but… Go Beyond!"

"PLUS ULTRA!" everyone cheered, except Bakugou, who just muttered it angrily.

"Let's do the drinking game guys!" Mina said popping her bottle open.

Kaminari smirked and flipped his hair. "I'll have you know guys that no one can hold their liquor like I can, right babe?" he tuned to look at Kyouka who gave him a smile and a nod.

"Hmph! We'll see, I'd like to take you up on that challenge!" Kirishima said, bashing his fists together.

"I accept" Kaminari said with a smirk. The two of them sat in front of the coffee table across each other.

"Round one Kirishima vs. Kaminari!" Yaoyorozu shouted slamming her hand on the middle of the table between them. "Start!"

Both heroes quickly opened their bottles of sake, and started chugging it down immediately, this caught the attention of the others and they were all engrossed in the competition.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" they cheered.

Kirishima felt his eyes water as the burning sensation of the alcohol passed through his throat. He withdrew from the bottle even though he hadn't even gone halfway yet. "What the hell? This stuff's strong! Dammit!"

Kaminari smirked and pulled and withdrew from the empty bottle. "Giving in already man? Lame! No one can hold in their liquor like I can!" he shouted in victory and gave Kyouka a high-five.

"Anyone still up for a challenge?" the lightning hero asked. "Hey how about you Bakugou, you've been silently drinking with yourself for a while now, so how about you loosen up, throw your rivalry aside, and have a drink-off with me"

"Fuck no" he snarled.

"Hmph! Figures, I bet you couldn't even beat me anyway, and I'm pretty sure this is your first time drinking too, how cute, you're like an innocent child who's just seeing the outside world for the first time"

Bakugou's eyes twitched and he felt all the veins in his forehead throb. "What did you say?"

"Ooooohhhhh Bakugou, are you gonna take that?" Mina asked.

All the heroes surrounded the two.

"Pass me a fucking bottle" he ordered. Mina gave hurriedly ran to the crate and pulled out another bottle, she threw the bottle at Bakugou, and he caught it without even flinching.

"You're on drooly"

Meanwhile… Tooru stood beside Tsuyu who was watching from the side-lines evilly grinning to herself, even though it wasn't visible. Tsuyu noticed her weird silent evil laughter and turned to look at her. "Tooru-chan… what did you do?"

"heehee, I never bought non-alcoholic wine Tsu-chan…everyone's going to get drunk tonight, and I mean everyone, I couldn't just let all of my uncle's almost expired totally expensive sake go to waste" she giggled to herself. Tsuyu shook her head, she dropped her bottle on the nearby counter.

'Good thing I didn't open mine' she thought.

 **ONE HOUR LATER…**

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" the heroes cheered surrounding the two young adults who looked like they were about to pass out from the excess drinking.

Bakugou panted, fighting the vomit making its way to his mouth. He roughly dropped the half-drunken bottle of sake on the coffee table.

"Give…Give it up Bakugou… you can't *hic* win!" Kaminari said smirking in victory.

"Shut the fuck up! You're past your limit too dammit! Don't look down on me" he grunted.

"Pshh! You're funeral man" Kaminari said taking another big gulp of sake, once he finished it he slammed it down on the coffee table. "Oh damn…" he said panting hard. Kyouka started to rotate her earlobes in a fan-like motion. He gave her a weak smile. "Thanks babe"

"I believe in you, you can do it!" she said giving him a kiss in the cheek.

Bakugou clicked his tongue in annoyance, he lost again! But not for long! He was going to keep drinking until he beat Kaminari's ass!

"I…I ain't done yet drooly!"

"Bakugou that's enough, if you continue, you're going to get a terrible hangover in the morning!" Kirishima said waving his hands frantically.

"Shut the fuck up, you think I can't handle another bottle of sake?! Bring it on!"

Iida put his hand on the middle of the table; his face was red from his cheeks all the way to his ears. "Round 6 begin!" he shouted loudly.

"M…More *hic* Sake!" Mina shouted. "Drink more!"

"I- I can't believe I have 8 fingers" Ojiro said staring at his hands.

"Who wants to *hic* play Dare with me?!" Mineta yelled angrily jumping up and down.

"I love being high in the sky!" Sero sang.

"You guys! Drinking is sooo much fun! Weeeeee!" Yaoyorozu said spinning around then falling on her butt. Shouto snatched the half-drunken bottle of sake away from her hand. "I think you've had enough"

Yaoyorozu pouted, she tried to snatch the bottle away from Shouto but he kept on raising it higher, so she couldn't reach it.

"That's *hic*…. Mean Shouto! Give it back!"

Shouto stayed beside the only other sober person in the apartment; Tsuyu. "You're not going to drink?" she asked.

"heck no, if I'm drunk then who's going to watch out for Momo?" he said using a free hand to push her away from him as she kept on trying to reach for the bottle. "What about you?"

"I'm not really a sake person, plus this is really getting out of hand"

The two watched the rest of the heroes run wild in Izuku's living room.

"Kirishima! It's advisable for you to put your feet on the tables!" Iida shouted.

"I need more sake!" Mina shouted.

"Why do I have 8 fingers?! Why?!" Ojiro continued to panic, while Tooru was trying to comfort him.

"Tooru-chan never bought any non-alcoholic wine because she wanted Midoriya-chan to get drunk that's why" Tsuyu said.

"I see… speaking of Midoriya, where is he?" Shouto asked.

"Last time I saw him, he was with Ochako-chan" she said.

"Damn it Bakugou! I'm going to get a serious hangover in the morning" Kaminari groaned.

"Hey I'm still up for a challenge!" Kirishima said, positioning himself beside Kaminari. Bakugou glared at the spiky-haired red-head.

"Shut up hair-for-brains! You couldn't even hold half a bottle! And drooly ain't going anywhere until I beat his ass!" he said pushing him away.

"Tch! Mean! Hey how about you Sero?"

"Sure man why not" Sero sang again.

"Okay… you win… I can't go anymore *hic* I'm at my limit…" Kaminari said passing out near Kyouka who was lying asleep near him.

"Ha! You see! I told you I'd win you fucker!" Bakugou shouted in victory. "I told you I'd… oh shit" Bakugou collapsed on the floor.

"Bakugou wins! Sort of!"Iida announced before falling unconscious on the coffee table.

"Hey Kirishima… I can't… go any further either…I'm down!" Sero said fainting on the couch he was sitting on.

"What?! Really?! And just when I was getting the hang of this drinking too!" Kirishima cried

"Hey Tsu-chan! Are you up for a challenge?!" he called out.

"Sorry Kirirshima-chan but I'm not a sake person, plus it's really getting late so I'll just see you tomorrow or later… I guess" she said exiting he room.

"Okay then… what about Todoroki?"

Shouto had somehow fallen asleep on the floor, with Yaoyorozu sleeping on top of him.

"Mina?"

Mina had passed out on the ground too.

"Damn! And all the other manly men aren't here Sato, Shouji and Tokoyami left already… ahh! What about you Ojiro?!"

Ojiro had passed out too along with Hagakure, whose sleeping body was being held firm by his tail.

"Where are Midoriya and Uraraka?" Kirishima scanned the room for the two of them, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Maybe they dozed off… but whatever… I think I'm at my limit too" Kirishima said passing out.

Izuku groaned as he tried to get Uraraka to lie down on his bed for what seemed like the 100th time, the two had left the others in the living room when Izuku noticed Uraraka getting a little tipsy. He decided to let her sleep in his room since it was too late to take her home, but every time he would try and drop her on his bed she kept clinging to him, it was either that or she would wrap her arms and legs around him making them fall on the bed together. Uraraka laughed loudly as the two of them toppled on the bed again.

"Come on Uraraka, stop fooling around!" Izuku said standing up from the bed, but Uraraka quickly wrapped her arms around his back.

"I don't want you to leave Deku… stay with me" she said giggling. Izuku unhooked her arms and gently put her down on the bed again, Uraraka was completely drunk and he really wanted her to get a good night's rest. Izuku was feeling a little dizzy himself too because the alcohol he accidentally drank was slowly taking over his body. When Izuku was successfully able to make Uraraka lie down on his bed, he dashed to his bedroom door before she got a chance to do anything again.

Izuku put his ear against the door. "Uraraka, I'm gonna go check on the others, it's gotten real quiet outside"

"What no! Don't leave me all alone Deku!" she cried fumbling with the pillows on Izuku's bed.

"Uraraka I just want to go and check on the others, I'll be back, and besides your drunk and I think I am too" he said holding his head. "I feel dizzy…"

Uraraka frowned at the distressed look on Izuku's face, but then her face brightened up as she thought of an idea. "Do you wanna sleep Deku?"

"Well of course I wanna sleep, I'm really tired"

"Then come sleep here with me, this is your bed after all" she said patting the space beside her.

"I can't sleep with you Uraraka that would be wrong" he said looking at his wardrobe rather than at Uraraka.

"Deku… I'm over here" she called out. Izuku face-palmed.

"Yeah… I definitely need to sleep and get some water too, and I'll bring a glass for you too okay"

"Okay but first… you need to kiss…me"

Izuku felt his face heat up. "K-kiss you?!"

"Yeeessss" she said lying down on her back. "Then you can go and check on the others, and get our water too…"

"w-why do you want me to kiss you?" he asked nervously with his face getting redder and redder by the second.

"What's the matter it's not like we haven't kissed before!" Uraraka said with a hint of irritation.

That was true though, they had kissed a couple of times before, but every time they did they probably wouldn't do it again until the next two months because of their 'not so sure if they're dating relationship'.

"Okay… just one?"

Uraraka nodded with her rosy cheeks being ten times rosier than usual. Izuku took a deep breath and walked towards his bed, stumbling because of his half-drunken state. He sat next to Uraraka and she moved closer to him, Izuku gulped, he knew he was drunk and he knew that things would probably end up with him and Uraraka doing something stupid… but at the same time it's not like he didn't want to kiss her. Kissing Uraraka was something he'd been wanting to do for a long time, in fact kissing was an understatement; the things he wanted to do with Uraraka on a daily basis were probably almost the same as the stuff you'd see in a hentai video.

Izuku leaned in closer and closer, Uraraka closed her eyes as she felt his soft, warm lips on hers. Izuku really didn't want things to go out of hand while he could still form coherent thoughts so he broke the kiss after five seconds, but immediately regretted it because his lips missed the warmth of hers. He ran his fingers through his hair and turned to face the other direction to avoid Uraraka's gaze and the disappointed look she was giving him.

"I can't… I can't do this… I want to but I can't…" he mumbled. Uraraka snaked her arms around his neck. "Just one more Deku…" she pressed her body against his and whispered in his ear. "Please…" she pleaded biting his ear softly.

Izuku sighed, he couldn't argue with his feelings anymore, he knew what his heart and his body wanted. Izuku turned around then pinned Uraraka down to the bed kissing her violently, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and tasted every inch. The two of them pulled away for breath leaving a trail of saliva between their lips, and stared at each other with half-lidded, lust filled eyes.

"Aren't you going to check on the others? I only asked for one more kiss"

Izuku lowered his head to the crook of her neck; kissing it and sucking it, making her moan softly and run her fingers through his hair.

"I changed my mind…"

Uraraka smiled at him and pulled him close, connecting their lips together. Izuku took off his shirt and flung it over the bed he pressed his body against hers, as the two of them continued their intense make-out. The alcohol was really kicking in now and both heroes were so consumed by their love and lust, and minutes later their clothes were lying all over the floor and the sound of their nude bodies clashing and intense moaning echoed all around the room.

Feeling satisfied and exhausted, Izuku ran his fingers through Uraraka's soft hair, while she lay on top of him and traced imaginary circles with her index finger on his chest.

"Hey Ochako…" he called out softly.

"Hmmm?"

"I love you…" he said kissing her forehead. Uraraka smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you too Deku…" and with that they both drifted off happily to sleep.

'Oh yeahhhh…' the memories of the previous night started to flow in Izuku's head. 'That's what happened…'

Izuku looked at Uraraka, her eyes slowly fluttered open, and she let out a small yawn, she sat up and was about to stretch her arms before Izuku and Kirishima screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Don't!" Izuku and Kirishima shouted in unison.

"Huh?" Uraraka asked in confusion, she was about to stretch her arms up again, making the blanket covering her chest slip out of place, but then Izuku pulled the blankets over her chest. Izuku sighed in relief as he managed to avoid an awkward, embarrassing situation.

"Deku…?" she called out softly.

Uraraka still hadn't fully processed the situation yet, she rubbed her eyes, then looked at Izuku then at Kirishima, and then at Bakugou. Her face went red, as realization hit her that she was stark naked, and there were other men in the room. She screamed and pulled the blankets closer to her, covering her whole body, Izuku panicked because the only thing covering the non-visible area of his body was about to expose him, he pulled a part of the blankets away from Uraraka so that at least his manhood, could still remain hidden.

"Kirishima?! Bakugou?! Wha…?! Why?! What's going on?! Why are you here?!" she started to groan and massage her temples in pain.

"I heard someone scream" Shouto said from behind Kirishima and Bakugou, pushing them aside so he could have space to enter.

"T-Todoroki?!" Izuku said still flustered, Uraraka covered her face even more.

"What's going on?!" Mina said as she came rushing in.

Izuku waved his hands frantically trying to assure them that nothing was wrong. "d-don't come in! There's nothing to see here!" he yelled.

"Is something wrong?!" Kaminari asked bolting in from nowhere. Uraraka felt even more embarrassed at the presence of another man in the room while she was naked.

"Kaminari?!" she said.

"Ochako! Are you alright?!" Hagakure called out.

"Please everyone we're all fine! You don't have to crowd in here!" Izuku said panicking.

"Is everyone okay?" Jirou asked with Yaoyorozu following behind her.

"Did something happen?"

Izuku and Uraraka huddled together and moved back on the bed until their backs hit the base of the bed, trying to shield themselves away from the worried hangover victims that didn't seem to notice what was going on until their eyes fell on a pair of red lace underwear and a bra that obviously didn't belong to Izuku. They all stood there frozen in shock as they traced the scattered clothing all around the floor to the two nude heroes on the bed hiding behind the blankets. Before they could say anything, they took a moment to rub their temples in pain, except Shouto.

"Ohhhh…." Kaminari spurted out.

Kyouka just blinked. "Wait, what were you two doing last night?"

"This is a bit awkward…" Yaoyorozu muttered.

"…" Iida nervously pushed up his glasses.

"You know it's actually pretty manly"

"Oh shit…" Bakugou covered his mouth. "I gotta throw up! Outta the way!" he yelled pushing past Kirishima and Shouto.

For a long time there was an awkward silence and the heroes just stared at Uraraka and Izuku in shock, until Hagakure and Mina squealed breaking the awkward silence.

"Ooohh how adorable!" Mina cooed, balling her fist together and jumping up and down excitedly.

"So you guys are each other's first?" Hagakure asked.

Kyouka and Yaoyorozu were blushing, Kaminari gave Izuku a thumbs up, Iida was just in shock, and Shouto just folded his arms and smiled a bit.

Izuku had never felt so embarrassed in his life, he mentally cursed as he remembered how he didn't lock his door before their last night's activity.

"G-guys… so you all mind… please?" he pleaded.

"Oh right! Sorry! Everyone clear out of the room!" Mina said apologetically, she pushed the others out of the room, and then she gave them both a thumbs up and a wink before closing the door behind her.

Izuku and Uraraka sighed in relief. "Ummm… I'm sorry… last night things got out of… hand" he said trying to avoid eye contact with her. 'I mean I didn't even use protection!' "Plus I forgot to lock the door"

Uraraka smiled at him. "It's okay Deku really!" she said happily before groaning in pain. Izuku rubbed her back. "You okay?" he honestly didn't expect her to be so relaxed about the whole situation, he took her virginity away from her for crying out loud! But since she was so relaxed that meant she was okay with it and that put Izuku a little at ease.

"I'll be fine… but damn so this is what a hangover feels like? I'm never drinking again!"

"Haha… me too" Izuku kissed her lips softly, he didn't know why but he just felt the urge too.

"Does that feel better?" he asked.

"Hmmm… not at all" she smiled then kissed him again. "I love you" he whispered against her lips before sealing them again.

 **END**

 **I WAS SUPPOSED TO UPDATE THIS SOONER BUT… I DIDN'T HAVE TIME, ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR! PLUS ULTRA!**

 **COG16**


	7. Chapter 7

**IT'S BEEN A WHILE HASN'T IT? I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, IT'S JUST THAT A LOT OF THINGS HAPPENEING IN MY LIFE LATELY, SO I'VE BEEN REALLY, REALLY BUSY… SO AS A TOKEN OF MY APOLOGY, I AM DOING A TRIPLE UPDATE! :D**

 **I DON'T OWN BNHA, ALL RIGHTS/CREDIT/AWESOMENESS GO TO HORIKOSHI!**

 **MY RESOLVE STILL STANDS**

Shouto's eyes wandered tirelessly around the room, he internally grimaced at the dents on the wall, the scorch marks on the ground, and the old traditional Japanese flooring that was slowly starting to peel off most likely from his dad's stupid tantrums. Now that he thought about it, this was the same room where his dad used to beat the crap out of him on a daily basis, making him making him spill out the contents of his lunch on the floor before it had a chance to settle in his stomach, and then his mom would come and defend him of course… but things would still go south from there.

'It's been so long…' the fire/ice hero thought to himself, while he unconsciously patted the empty space next to him. Over the years he had started too miss the warmth and comfort of his traditional Japanese—styled family home. He moved out some months after he became a pro and then he started living with Momo. At first, he wasn't too comfortable with the classy, modern style of Momo's house, so Momo decided to remodel their bedroom into a Japanese traditional-styled room after they got married. Shouto's eyes continued to wander the room until they locked on his fathers' for a split second and then continued to roam around the room again.

"Will you stop that!" his voice boomed loudly.

Shouto gave his father a plain look. Enji Todoroki had an immense scowl on his face, the years were really catching up to him; some wrinkles were present on his face; mostly around his forehead and laugh lines around mouth (probably because of his constant eminent scowl), his hair was a little pale, and he no longer used his quirk on his face, so his signature flaming beard and mustache were gone. Enji had retired some time after Shouto had graduated from U.A, that way he would take over the Endeavour hero agency, Enji had continued to persuade Shouto but he wouldn't budge.

"Stop what?" Shouto asked dryly earning an even deeper scowl from his father.

"You're behavior has been nothing but disgraceful Shouto"

"Is that so?"

Enji slammed his fist on the little table that sat in between them. "Don't give me that stupid attitude! Why haven't you impregnated her yet? You married a girl with a strong and promising quirk, but yet you have no child?!"

"We're going at our own pace…" Shouto replied sternly.

"Don't be ridiculous! I even allowed you to date her so you could marry her, there's no point in marrying a woman if you're not going to have a child! If you have a child with a combination of your fire and ice and your wife's creation, then the child will be unstoppable when properly trained and fit to be the number one hero!"

Shouto sighed in annoyance. "I can't believe your already planning on making a tool out your grandchild… as expected of my shitty father"

Enji had been a pain in the ass since the day he found out Shouto and Momo were dating, he immediately forced Shouto to marry her but of course he refused. Shouto honestly wondered how the news of his and Momo's relationship reached his father, he only ever told his mom and his close friends, but then after his father found out, it had somehow spread to the entire country.

Shouto knew his father only slightly acknowledged Momo because of her quirk and family line, and nothing else, and if she had all those good traits then she would be perfect for a quirk based marriage according to Enji, and that was the main reason why Shouto didn't want him meddling in their relationship.

"The main purpose of quirk based marriages is to create perfect offsp—"

Shouto glared at Enji, the whole topic of 'quirk based marriages' always pissed him off, because it reminded him of his mother's suffering. "I didn't marry her for her quirk like the way you married mom, I married her because I love her" he looked at him straight in the eye, making Enji glare in return, the two glared at each other for about a minute or so.

"Don't think you can control me, I'll have a child when I'm ready, and I will _not_ submit my child to you" he said folding his arms.

Enji's scowl stretched further across his face. "You're just a pathetic piece of garbage Shouto, you've been like this for years! You have never been able to live up to my expectations! First you allowed that child who used to recklessly break his bones like nobody's business, to surpass All Might, and then you go around with the pitiful title as the 'third ranked hero'! I give you the opportunity to boost your popularity by taking over my agency, and you refuse, yet you still work under that… ' _Deku'_!"

Enji spat out Deku's name venomously with so much disgust and hatred, which made Shouto shoot a glare at him. He took a deep breath and let his face soften up. "There's nothing wrong with working in the same agency as the symbol of peace" Shouto said calmly.

"How can you say something so stupid?" the retired hero snarled, gripping on to the table tightly with a small fire in his palms, and causing the edge of the little table to char.

"A hero with so much potential and strength shouldn't be working under another hero, especially when they can easily get their own agency! Think about the amount of money you would be earning if you owned your own agency"

Shouto rolled his eyes. The money thing also pissed him off, a lot. "I'm aware of that, working in the Deku hero agency is enjoyable for me, so I'm going to have a hard time thinking about taking over your agency, I need to support Momo as her husband financially anyway, even though she doesn't actually need support from me"

Enji smirked at him and folded his arms. "You obviously can't handle working under the symbol of peace forever… because you'll never have sufficient funds"

"Actually I get paid pretty we—"

"Don't be stupid! You better get your act together as soon as possible! A hero like you, with so much potential, the fact that you're working under someone else is just so pathetic"

Shouto sighed. "I feel like this conversation is starting all over again" he stood up and stretched a bit. "I've said what I wanted to say and heard your useless opinions so I'll be leaving now"

"I want my grandchild!" Enji retorted. Shouto gave him one last obnoxious smirk before walking out through the door. "My resolve still stands dad… but don't worry, I'm done with all that disavowal shit, I will never be under your control again, not like how I was when I was a kid… get that into your thick skull" and with that final word, he walked out of the room.

"Quit worrying Momo-chan!" Fuyumi Todoroki beamed; she held Momo's hand and gave them a tight squeeze. The two of them sat down on the floor in the Todoroki households' family room. Momo had been worried ever since Shouto got a call from his father in the morning, because it was obvious that Enji wanted Shouto to come over so he could talk about their marriage.

Momo bit her bottom lip nervously, she just couldn't help but think that her and Shouto's marriage wasn't going to last, maybe Enji would finally be able to convince Shouto to get a divorce, and that made her feel very uneasy.

"I'm sorry… I'm just really worried right now… I'm not ready for a divorce—"

"Who said anything about a divorce?!" Fuyumi said cutting her off. "listen Momo-chan, I think I know my little brother well enough to see that he's crazy in love with you, so get rid of all those negative thoughts from your head and just ignore whatever my dad says alright?"

Momo nodded, Fuyumi smiled and let go of her hands. Shouto slowly walked into the family room, a small smile etched on his face when his eyes fell on the woman he adored and called his wife.

"Are you guys done with your womanly heart-to-heart?" he asked.

Fuyumi smiled at him, and Momo gave him a nervous glance.

"Hey Shouto, how'd it go?" Fuyumi asked. Shouto scratched the back of his head "it was pretty stupid more or less, it was just about the same old crap he's spewing out for months now, about having a child and becoming the top hero"

Fuyumi chuckled nervously. "Is that so, well there's nothing else I'd expect from our father… you're leaving now right?"

"Yeah…" Shouto stretched out his hand to help Momo off the floor. "I'll see you later sis"

"Alright, take care!" Fuyumi waved.

Shouto held Momo's hand as the two walked outside, he noticed the distressed look on her face, wrapped his arm around her shoulder, letting go of her hand.

"What's wrong?"

"…Shouto… are you okay with this?" she asked. "I know your father doesn't think much of me… so are you okay defying him like that?"

"babe, my dad isn't the boss of me, just because my dad wants a grandchild that will surpass Deku, doesn't mean I'll give him one… we'll have one whenever you're ready okay?" he gave her a small smile.

"Shouto…" Momo purred softly. "C'mere you" Shouto pulled her closer to him and cupped her chin, kissing her softly; Momo wrapped her arms around his neck. Shouto mentally smirked because he knew his dad was watching from afar.

"Come on let's go home I'm starving" Shouto said. Momo clutched on to his arm and rested her head on his shoulder as the two of them walked away together.

"Okay"

 **END**

 **Thanks for reading this far!**

 **COG16**


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE EXCUSE MY RAMBLING… BUT AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO'S CELEBRATING THE INCREASE OF THE IZUOCHA FANDOM?! XD I MEAN, SERIOUSLY, EVER SINCE BNHA 109, THE IZUOCHA FANS HAVE MULTIPLIED! IF YOU CHECK IZUOCHA POSTS ON TUMBLR NOW, THEY'RE NOTHING COMPARED TO HOW THEY WERE TWO MONTHS AGO! I'M NOT SAYING THEY'RE A** _ **LOT**_ **EITHER BUT IT'S WAY BETTER THAN HOW IT WAS TWO MONTHS AGO! :D WELL FORGET ABOUT THAT ANYWAY… ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **I CAN GET A GIRL TOO DAMMIT!**

"What?! Are you kidding me?! I lost again?! Why's Deku so strong?!" Kirishima yelled rolling on the floor, holding onto his phone tightly.

"Dude! You've been playing that stupid hero game for days!" Kaminari said throwing a crumpled piece of paper at Kirishima's face.

"How is that even a hero game if Deku is the last boss, doesn't that make you a villain or something?" Jirou asked.

Kirishima shrugged. "Beats me, the games' just fun to play"

It was a normal day for the heroes, and as usual whenever there wasn't anything to do, they would all kick back and relax in the agency's leisure lounge. Some of the heroes weren't even currently in the agency so it was just Shouto, Iida, Jirou, Kaminari, Kirishima and Tokoyami.

Kaminari tried to snatch Kirishima's phone away from him. "Lemme try"

"No way!" Kirishima said pushing Kaminari towards the couch, making him fall on it.

"I gotta defeat Deku first!"

"You know that kind of game seems like something Bakugou would enjoy playing! He'd do anything to take Deku down!" Kaminari laughed.

"Haha, yeah" Kirishima added. "Where is he anyway?"

"Tch!" Bakugou stomped in the lounge angrily muttering some incoherent curse words.

"Hey man, where've ya been?" Kirishima greeted.

"Shut up" Bakugou snarled, making the empty can of soda in his hand explode and throwing it into a nearby trashcan.

Luckily for Bakugou, whenever he wanted to express his anger in the least violent way possible, there was always something to kick or throw in the leisure lounge; be it an empty can of soda, or an old hero magazine, or a crumpled piece of paper. Iida, Shouto, Jirou and Tokoyami decided to ignore his tantrums just like they always do. Iida kept himself busy by reading the agency's hero manual, Jirou was listening to music, Shouto was texting someone, and Tokoyami was sitting alone in a corner, brooding as usual.

Bakugou angrily flopped on one of the empty couches, muttering some more curse words.

"You sound like Deku right now" Kaminiari said. Bakugou instantly glared at Kaminari shooting his middle finger at him.

"What'd you say?!"

Kirishima rolled his eyes, it was just like the King of Explodo kills was waiting for someone to ask him what was bothering him, and it was pretty obvious that his anger was towards Deku.

"Alright Mr. King of explode kills, what crawled up your ass today?" Kirishima jokingly teased.

"Just shut up hair-for-brains!"

"Are you still angry about not having a girlfriend?" he asked. The question got Jirou's attention. 'Good thing I paused' she thought to herself.

"That's not it" Bakugou snarled.

"Well with an attitude like that, you'll give girls a run for their money" Jirou teased.

"What the hell did you say?! I don't see you hitting it off with any dues!" he yelled.

"What are you saying man, they've been dating for like, 3 weeks" Kirishima said pointing at Kaminari and Jirou, making Jirou blush a bit.

Bakugou looked a little shocked, but then his face concocted back to anger. "Tch, whatever"

"It was on that day wasn't it?" Kirishima asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know the day we walked in Deku and Uraraka, you know… when they were naked in bed, after we got drunk"

"Ohhhh! That's why you've been out of it lately, you're angry that Deku lost his virginity before you right?!" Kaminari said, making Jirou laugh.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Bakugou, getting a girlfriend isn't hard, and besides you have like a million fan girls already, so maybe you should try easing up that rage of yours" Kirishima said.

"I can't imagine Bakugou being anything but angry, also it will be hard to find a girl who can tolerate his tantrums" Shouto said joining in the conversation.

"Indeed, finding a girl with a good tolerance level will be very difficult" Tokoyami added.

"Quit using the word tantrum like I'm a freaking kid! And you two should shut the fuck up, it's not like you guys are all hitched like half n half here!"

Kirishima laughed. "Dude, Tokoyami and Tsuyu are engaged, and plus… I've been hitting it off with Mina… so yeah, you're like the odd one out"

Bakugou's jaw dropped for a split second, but then he started to grit his teeth in anger. "Wha—when did you all…? What the hell?! What about four eyes, he's still single!" he yelled pointing at Iida.

Iida pushed up his glasses. "I simply believe do not desire for a woman in my life right now, that is all"

"Well at least Iida's personality is tolerable, and besides who wouldn't want a rich dude like him? Getting a girlfriend shouldn't be a challenge for Iida" Kaminari said.

"Bakugou you're like a chained lion, so I'll feel really bad for your girl, if you every get one" Jirou added.

"Shut up!"

"Bakugou, you can always settle for men, I'm sure there are plenty of guys who would love to have sex with you" Shouto said calmly.

"Gross Shouto!" Kirishima laughed.

"You damn half n half, do I look like a fag to you?!" Bakugou snapped.

"It's all because of the whole virginity thing right? A few days ago I heard you and Kirishima talking about you being a virgin age 26" Kaminari snickered.

"Yeah… you know Bakugou seems like the kind of dude that'd be banging girls week after week, but he hasn't even kissed one yet!" Jirou teased, while all the others laughed.

Bakugou's eyes twitched in irritation. "I'll show you all, you stupid fuckers! You guys think you're all so high and mighty, just because you're all dating each other… you stupid fuckers! I can get a girlfriend too dammit, one that's strong, cool, and of course good looking—"

"Deku and Uraraka have sex like all the time, and I'm pretty sure Bakugou wanted to experience the joy of pleasuring a girl before Deku!" Kirishima said, and then he started complaining about the fact that he lost in the game again.

"Stop fucking talking like I ain't here dammit!"

"There's always the option of settling for men Bakugou" Shouto said bluntly, while he dodged the flying hero magazine Bakugou threw towards his direction.

"Mind the use of your words people!" Iida scolded while doing his usual hand gestures.

As Bakugou continued raining curses like no tomorrow, Deku nervously peered his head through the door.

"Guys? Is there something wrong? I can hear your screaming all the way from the hallway"

"Hey Deku!" Kirishima waved. "You don't need to worry; it's just Bakugou blowing off steam by throwing tantrums just like he usually does"

"Stop fucking using that word!" Bakugou yelled.

Deku walked inside the lounge, he wasn't wearing his costume so he was just in casual clothes. Deku took after All Might in a lot of ways; including his dressing style, so Jirou couldn't help but blush as her eyes scanned Deku's body from head to toe, he looked really good in the plain white, fitted t-shirt that hugged his muscles, the baggy navy blue jeans that he was wearing and of course, his trade-mark red sneakers. It's not like Jirou didn't find Kaminari attractive, but Deku had a body that looked like it was sculpted by ancient Greek gods.

'Jeez, Ochako's so lucky'

"Fucking Deku!" Bakugou spat in a harsh tone, which was his usual way of greeting him.

Deku smiled at him. "Hey Kacchan, did someone steal your curry again?" he asked calmly.

"Shut up ya nerd!"

"Oh don't mind him, he's just angry because he's single and still a virgin" Kaminari said. Bakugou glared at him, but Kaminari just whistled and turned to face the opposite direction.

"Really? But Kacchan you know you're really good looking, finding a girlfriend shouldn't be hard for someone like you" Deku said.

"That's not all" Kirishima added. "He's angry that _you_ lost your virginity before him! Since you and Uraraka have sex like aaaaalllll the time" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Deku blushed nervously. "d-d-don't say stuff like that out loud Kirishima!" he sputtered.

"It's not like it's a lie right?" Kaminari said.

"Ummm…" Deku said. 'We've only done it twice…'

"Bakugou, there's always the option of—"

"Just drop it already half n half!" Bakugou yelled. "Tch! I'm going home, there's nothing to do here anyway"

Bakugou walked towards the door. "Good luck with your girlfriend hunting Kacchan!" Deku called out.

Bakugou stopped in his tracks and then turned to glare at him. "Whatever, you'll cover up for me right?"

"Yeah… but I didn't bring my costume! I wasn't planning on staying for long!"

 **END**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN BNHA! IF DID THEN IZUOCHA WOULDN'T BE SO ONE-SIDED LIKE THE WAY IT IS RIGHT NOW, LIKE IN THE BEGINNING OF THE SERIES IT WAS MORE OF IZUKU DOING THE CRUSHING, AND NOW IT'S JUST URARAKA… WELL IT'S STILL CUTE THOUGH! UGH… I'M RAMBLING AGAIN…**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **YOU'RE REALLY LEAVING?**

"I can't believe you're really leaving"

"Yeah… I know, although my stay here was enjoyable though!"

"I understand, but where will you go now?"

"Well I'm gonna crash at my friends place for the time being"

"But Izuku, you're the symbol of peace, you could easily get a mansion if you asked"

He rubbed the back of his head softly. "It wouldn't be fair, there a lot of people who work their butts off day and night and yet, they still can't live comfortably, so if I just _asked,_ it would be selfish of me as the symbol of peace. I would rather live like everyone else than getting a free easy life"

"As always, you're too kind"

Izuku chuckled nervously. "You know, I'm really going to miss you Tome-san"

The lady behind the counter smiled. "Yeah, me too, but don't worry about it. I'll have you checked out in no time"

"sure, take your time" Izuku sighed, he was really going to miss the apartment like hotel he was living in, up till now, he still wasn't sure if the place was a hotel or an apartment, it was really high-class and fancy, with large spacious rooms, plus there was excellent room- service, which made it hotel-like, but the rooms had kitchens in them too, which contrasted with the hotel-like nature of the building. Izuku really did enjoy living in the apartment/hotel, he really did. His room was on the highest floor so that gave him a chance to do some exercise whenever he went up or down the stairs. Izuku had an amazing view of the city too, but unfortunately, he lacked privacy.

Every day was a new story, the moment people found that he was living in the building, people would surround his room every day, mostly fan girls who would slip love letters under his door, or stand outside and giggle non-stop. In the morning, Izuku would wake up to the sound of a helicopter, filled with noisy people from the press, outside his window. The paparazzi would also surround the entrance to the apartment, so the employee's always let Izuku leave through the 'employee's only' doors. Izuku had considered leaving at that time, but decided not to.

There were good times too, some really cool fans would bake some nice cakes or cookies for him sometimes, or bring him some foreign food, which Izuku would always call his friends to come over and share. On occasions like that, Kaminari and Kirishima were never absent.

But after, the fandom, got worse, way worse. The fans had somehow managed to copy Izuku's room key and break into his room, whether it was someone's quirk, or someone's pure genius, Izuku would never know. The fans took his clothes, shoes, and almost everything they could find that was worth selling. Izuku almost cried the day he discovered that his beloved collection of All Might figurines was stolen. At that time Izuku had considered leaving again, but he let it slide. Izuku was glad they didn't at least steal his toothbrush, since the fans stole almost all his toiletries. But when Izuku's toothbrush tasted like rotten sushi, he knew something was off. Izuku went over to his agency's support company to go and see Hatsume, since she was the president now. Izuku asked Hatsume if she had anything that could check for the DNA of other people on a toothbrush, of course she didn't have anything like that, so she immediately got to work on one, after charging Izuku with a fee of 10,000 yen which he reluctantly paid. Hatsume managed to invent a small device specifically for toothbrushes, which would scan the bristles of the toothbrushes for DNA samples.

Izuku used it and it worked like a charm, but when the toothbrush scanner read 26, Izuku really wanted to believe that Hatsume's machine was wrong, but her inventions never failed, so Izuku ended up flushing the toothbrush, and losing his appetite for the whole day.

He complained to the manager, and the manager apologized to him, he also conducted a security search, and checked every nook and cranny of each room for any of Izuku's belongings, unfortunately though, they were only able to retrieve one of Izuku's All Might figurines. Izuku also decided to let the situation slide, since the little girl apologized for taking the figurine. The manager gave Izuku his own private room, which would constantly be guarded by security, Izuku said the security guards weren't necessary, but the manager insisted.

The first few weeks went well, and Izuku started to enjoy his new room, but then the fans had somehow, yet again, managed to copy Izuku's new room key and break into his room in his absence, stealing almost every valuable thing, except his phone of course, because that would've been too obvious. Izuku complained to the manager again, and the manager apologized again, another search was conducted but this time, nothing was retrieved. Izuku decided to let it go, again.

The last straw came when Izuku found two fangirls, lying naked on his bed. Since Izuku was terrible at handling nude girls, he asked the security guards to help him out, and they carried the girls who were trying to declare their love for him or something, away. Izuku called Uraraka and asked her what he should do. Uraraka was obviously very displeased about the whole 'naked fangirls in bed thing', so she urged Izuku to move out and stay at her house, and then Izuku finally said yes.

"Alrighty then! You officially don't live here anymore" the lady behind the counter, Tome said. Tome was the receptionist for the apartment/hotel as well as Izuku's good friend, she didn't really care if he was the Symbol of Peace or not, and Izuku really liked that since his only honest friends were the other pro heroes, so it was rare to see people who didn't just like him for being Deku, but people who liked him for just being regular Izuku Midoriya.

Tome was a year older than Izuku and she was quirkless, so they got along real well, and Izuku accidentally let the secret of One for All slip out in one of their conversations, but Tome swore not to tell anyone and Izuku trusted her.

Tome handed Izuku handed Izuku a cheque. "What's this?" he asked.

"This is for all the valuables that were stolen from you"

"wh-what?! It's fine really!" he pleaded.

"Please accept it on behalf of the manager!" she stretched out her hands further, and hung her head low, making her long black hair slightly fall out of place.

Izuku hesitantly took the cheque from her hands. He really didn't like accepting money out of the blue like that, especially when he didn't do anything to earn it. 'I'll just donate this to charity I guess…'

"Thank you…"

"Those thieving fans… they were really clever, they all ran away when they heard about the security check… tch!" she said in irritation.

"Ahhh don't worry about it" Izuku said reassuringly.

Her golden eyes twinkled in excitement, which happened a lot when she talked to Izuku. "I'm going to miss you a lot Izuku"

"Yeah me too, I'm sorry Tome-san…"

"What are you apologizing for?" she scoffed. "Run along now Izuku, I hope you find a good house to stay in!"

Izuku waved one last time before he carried stuff away, with the help of the employees of course.

"I promise to always keep in touch!"

"Goodbye Deku!"

 **END**

 **I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS ONE TO BE SO LONG, BUT IT JUST CAME OUT LIKE THAT, WELL WHATEVER… THANS FOR READING THIS FAR! I WILL BE UPDATING SOONER, SO KEEP IN TOUCH!**

 **COG16**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY! IT'S BEEN SO, SO, SO, SO VERY LONG… I APOLOGIZE FOR LACK OF UPDATES, I JUST NEVER HAD TIME TO… SO UH… YEAH! BUT DAMN. BNHA HAS REALLY BEEN AWESOME THESE LAST FEW CHAPTERS!**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN SOME SLIGHT SEXUAL CONTENET THAT MAY BE UNCOMFORTABLE FOR SOME PEEPS SO YOU CAN GO AHEAD AND NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU WANT.**

 **AND LIKE I ALWAYS SAY, I DO NOT OWN BNHA, ALL RIGHTS/CREDIT GO TO THE AMAZING HORIKOSHI!**

 **NIGHT AT URARAKA'S**

Izuku took a deep breath, fumbling with the suitcase in his right hand he began to mutter uncontrollably while he thought of what to say. He'd been standing outside the entrance of Uraraka's apartment for a good twenty minutes and he was fully aware that she had no idea he was there. After moving out of his old apartment (because of privacy reasons) Uraraka offered him to stay at her place until he found a new place to live in. so of course Izuku immediately said yes on the spot thinking:

'It's just Uraraka, so everything'll be perfectly fine and normal'

That was until, the memories of that night flowed into his mind. Izuku couldn't erase the memories from his head it was too impossible, he remembered ever action and every word so vividly like it just happened the previous day.

"Damn it!" he muttered. He just had to get drunk and do the dirty with her that night, and the worst part about everything was that he wanted to do it again so badly… of course he would never tell anyone though. Now there was never a day when the two heroes wouldn't have some awkward moment between each other, be it accidentally making eye contact or accidentally making physical body contact, something awkward just always happened.

Izuku sighed, and then he took a deep breath again. "Just do it, you're already here anyway!" he said to himself. He slowly placed his fist against the door and knocked slowly, bracing himself for whatever awkward moment that may rise up.

'Just calm down, I'm sure she won't say anything about it, it's not gonna be awkward, just calm down!'

"Deku?" a voice called out, breaking him from his train of thoughts. Izuku felt his heart drop as the door swung open, and standing behind it was of course Uraraka, a very revealing Uraraka.

'Holy crap… this is going to be harder than I thought…' the green haired hero internally mused; while he let his eyes take in all the glory and beauty that was Uraraka. She wore a sleeveless 'URAVITY' crop top, ( **I'M SORRY ARE CROP TOPS SLEEVELESS? I REALLY DON'T KNOW)** and navy blue shorts. ( **FORGIVE ME, FOR I SUCK DESCRIBING OUTFITS).**

At first glance, you'd actually think she was heading out to the beach or something. Izuku made an audible gulp.

"h-hey Uraraka… ummm… sorry for disturbing your peace"

She gave him a bright smile. "Aww it's okay Deku, I don't mind. Those fans were taking things way too far, especially those nude girls" she said.

Izuku let out a small chuckle, Uraraka always did hate the story of the 'nude girls trying to proclaim their love'.

"Anyway you're here early, I expected you to come a bit later" Uraraka said pulling Izuku inside her apartment. 'If I knew you were coming early, I really wouldn't have worn something so revealing, jeez… he might think I'm some kind of pervert or something!'

"Ah! I'm sorry, it's just cause uhhh… you know today's a day off, so I thought maybe it wouldn't hurt to come early you know…" Izuku sputtered.

"That's alright" Uraraka said.

As Izuku stepped in the apartment, a small smile stretched across his face, he always loved coming here, he loved how cozy it was, in fact, every time he did come, he'd always have the urge to kick off his shoes and roll all over the carpeted floor. Uraraka had really grown over the years, not only was she a million times hotter, she also a million times stronger, being able to resolve cases or take out a large number of high classed villains without breaking a sweat. She was also able to live out her dream by giving her parents easier lives and sending them a large amount of money every month, to Izuku, she was very deserving of her title and the rank number 4.

"Hey Deku I figured you must be hungry, so I made some Katsudon!"

Izuku's face lit up. "Really? You shouldn't have"

"Anything for my symbol of peace"

Izuku felt his face become as red as Kirishima's hair. "Uhhh"

Uraraka laughed. "Jeez, you don't have to be so nervous all the time Deku! Give me a few minutes, I'll get your food ready"

Izuku took a deep breath again for what seemed like the hundredth time that day as he watched her walk away. He just loved the way her hips swayed when she walked, and the way her hair bounced up and down, and the way her ass looked when-

'Crap! I'm not gonna make it through this' he internally cursed. He'd been hanging around Mineta a lot lately, and maybe that was the reason he started to unconsciously stare at Uraraka's behind at the agency all the time, he stared at it so much that even some people started to notice, mainly Shouto, Iida, Bakugou and Mineta . Iida scolded him when he caught him, Shouto laughed a bit, and Bakugou flicked his forehead and asked him when he became such a pervert, to which Izuku denied profusely, and Mineta… well Mineta shamelessly joined Izuku to stare.

"I wonder if she has the same issue as me…" he wondered out loud.

"For the amazing symbol of peace, I, Uravity, have taken the liberty to present your favorite meal to you! Here you go!" she said handing him a bowl of curry Katsudon and chopsticks.

"Thanks Uraraka, this looks mouth-watering"

"Give me a sec, I'll get you some orange juice. Iida left it here a few days ago and never came back for it so I guess it'll be okay if I give it to you"

"T-thanks"

Uraraka slowly walked into her kitchen, she opened her refrigerator and stared at it like it was the strangest thing in the world, a few seconds later she finally pulled out the carton of orange juice Iida left behind, grabbing a glass cup form the counter and pouring the contents of the juice in it.

'Jeez… Deku hasn't said a word about that day… neither has anyone else…. But then we kissed again recently and…jeez! This is so frustrating! Even though Tsuyu told me to be straightforward with my feelings… I really don't understand our relationship...'

The gravity heroine was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize she poured more than half of the juice carton into the cup "oh shoot!"

"Hey, are you alright? Izuku called out.

"Y-yeah I… just lost focus for a second… I'm alright!" Uraraka hurriedly poured the juice into another cup and gave it to Izuku.

"You know Uraraka, you're an amazing cook!" he said. Uraraka was a bit taken aback by the comment, she always thought her cooking was just average.

"Wha-? Me? I'm not really well… I mostly learned everything I know from Tsuyu…"

"I see… but it's still pretty great though"

"Thanks… hey Deku do you wanna do something, since today's your day off?" Uraraka asked nervously.

"Do something, like what?" 'Oh no! is she going to talk about that night?! I am not mentally prepared for that at all!' he inwardly panicked.

"I was thinking we could just chill out and play some board games!"

Izuku mentally sighed in relief. "Board games?"

Uraraka nodded. "Yup, I've got a ton of old board games that I used to play with my parents when I was a kid"

"Okay then sure" Izuku said with a small smile.

"Alrighty then, give me a minute" she said walking away.

'Alright Izuku, you're doing great! No awkward moments have spurred out! Everything will be totally fine'

Uraraka came back later holding a large stack of about 7-8 board games, from scrabble to chess to monopoly, go fish and etcetera.

"All of these?!" Izuku asked surprised.

"Well yeah, we have nothing to do so I figured we'd just spend time doing this! You won't regret this I promise"

Hours past and the two heroes competed against each other while playing the games. Luckily for them, they were able to sit down and chat about high school, and take a few snack breaks normally for hours without any awkward moment.

"….checkmate!" Uraraka cheered.

"What?! No! I can't believe I lost again!" Izuku groaned while burying his face in his palms.

"I kinda heard all your plans when you were muttering to yourself Deku" she bragged.

"For real? You really are like queen of board games Uraraka…"

Uraraka laughed a bit. "You're not that bad either Deku, when I played chess with Bakugou a few weeks ago, he got pissed off that I beat him and blew up the chess board!"

"Haha… that's Kacchan for you…"

Uraraka glanced at her clock hanging on the corner of the wall. 'Eleven o' clock?'

"Hey Deku don't you wanna go to bed? It's gotten pretty late, plus we both have to go to work tomorrow"

"Ahhh… I'm not tired"

"Hmmm okay then…" Uraraka stood up from her cross legged position on the floor, stumbling a bit because of the numbness in her legs.

"You okay?" Izuku asked a bit concerned.

"Yup! Just a little nu—Eeeek!" she squealed and fell but Izuku caught her before she could hit the ground. Uraraka tried to position herself on Izuku's lap but failed because her legs were really numb, so it ended up with them being in an awkward position.

'Crap!' Izuku felt all the blood in his body flow north and south, his heart started beating rapidly, and it felt like his lungs were being squeezed.

'Just try not to think about it, don't think…. She's so close! Calm down Izuku just calm down…'

"D-Deku?" she nervously called out.

"Y-yes?"

"I'm sorry, I can't move… my legs are really numb…" Uraraka mumbled.

"I-it's okay"

"D-Deku?" she called out again.

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you okay? Your heart's beating really fast" Uraraka placed a hand on his chest.

"Ummm…"

'Calm down! Calm down! Just calm down!'

"Deku, I can move now…" Uraraka said. Izuku mentally sighed in relief. 'Thank goodness, I wasn't sure if I could go on…'

An awkward silence erupted between the two, and neither said a word for about five minutes.

"U-ummm, I'll just turn the TV on now…" Uraraka said, feeling kind of glad that she mustered up courage to break the silence.

"Okay"

Minutes past and the two continued to watch the hero news in silence, the only sounds coming from the TV and their small fits of laughter whenever they saw Bakugou rampaging on the media for only paying attention to Izuku rather than the multitude of villains he took down singlehandedly.

"What's wrong with you people?! Deku ain't the only hero in the world dammit!"

Izuku let out a small chuckle and shook his head. "Oh Kacchan…" he was about to say something else but felt a buzz in his pocket from his phone. He pulled out his phone and saw that it was a text from Shouto.

 _FROM SHOUTO: HEY, WATCH THE HERO GOSSIP CHANNEL RIGHT NOW, THERE'S SOMETHING INTERESTING YOU'D LIKE TO SEE B)._

'Okay…' "Hey Uraraka could you change it to the hero gossip channel please? I just got a text from Shouto; he said there's something interesting that I'd like to see"

"Sure…"

Izuku and Uraraka were surprised at what they saw. It was an angry mob of teenagers in a high school, doing some kind of debate? They weren't sure. But upon looking closer, they discovered that it was an angry mob of what fans would call 'shippers'.

A bunch of teenagers were holding picket signs and fliers saying DEKU X URAVITY, and some were holding the same fliers that said the same thing but had a huge red X mark on it.

"Wh-what's this?" Uraraka asked a bit bewildered.

"I should've known it would be something like this… this kind of stuff happens all the time" Izuku said.

"Why are they talking about us?" Uraraka asked, a bit of anger residing in her voice.

"Everyone please calm down!" some adults who were supposedly the teachers yelled trying to calm the angry students down.

"Deku and Uravity are lovers!" one of the students yelled.

"No they're not! Those are just rumours!" another student shouted.

"It's true! They're dating!"

"That's just false fanatism!" **FANATISM ISN'T A WORD LOL.**

"I've seen them kiss before!"

"That's a lie!"

"Hey, hey are you all seeing this?" A reporter lady said in front of the camera. "Just this afternoon a heated debate sprung up in this high school, just because of the very popular topic of the status Deku and Uravity's romantic relationship. It's something that the fans have been dying to know for ages now; we even asked a bunch of pro heroes, here's the footage"

"I can't believe they actually do this on TV! Is that even allowed?" Uraraka said feeling very agitated.

"I'm not so sure… they do this a lot though, but I've never seen it this bad before" Izuku answered.

"So Red Riot!" the reporter called out. "What are your thoughts on Deku and Uravity's relationship?"

"Uhhh…." Kirishima nervously backed away from the camera. "Sorry, I'm not sure… at all"

The reporters asked over ten pro heroes, from Iida to Tsuyu, from Kaminari to Jirou and so on.

"Hero Shouto! We asked a bunch of pro's already but none of them gave us straight answers! You are particularly close to the symbol of peace, what is his relationship with Uravity? Are they lovers? Do they—?"

"sorry, but I don't' talk about peoples love life on TV" Shouto said walking away.

"Hey wait!" the reporter called out.

"King of Explodo kills! Please give us a word on their relationship!"

Bakugou glared at the camera. "You're coming to ramble about Deku to me again?! I don't care about their relationship, because it's pretty obvious that they're both head over heels for each other"

"Thank you so much!"

"They're pretty desperate huh?" Uraraka muttered.

"Well that's all for the footage today, I'm Mitsuki Kobayashi! Please stay tuned, and we'll be right back after the break with some hints of the possibility of the King of Explodo kills and Uravity becoming lov—"

Uraraka angrily turned off the TV. "I've had enough, Todoroki made a mistake, we shouldn't have watched that"

"I'm sorry, did that make you upset?" Izuku asked feeling a little guilty.

"Nope, not really, just tired" Uraraka stood up and yawned. "I think I'm gonna go to bed, hey Deku you remember where the guest room is right?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay I've set up everything for you… if you need anything don't hesitate to tell me okay?"

'What I need is you right now…' Izuku thought to himself.

"Well, good night then" she waved.

"Yeah…"

Izuku stood up and stretched, maybe he should hit the hay too. He dwindled his fingers nervously. 'Now's my chance! I should just be clear with my feelings and tell her straight that I love her… I mean it's not that hard right? But why do I feel like there's some invisible wall blocking me?'

"Mmmm…" Uraraka mumbled, she twisted the door knob over and over, but couldn't seem to open the door to her bedroom. She sighed in frustration. 'I should just do what Tsuyu told me to do… but… I can't… I'm such a coward when it comes to situations like this… what do I do? I should just tell him, and then maybe we can talk about what happened that night…should I kiss him? No? Maybe? Ugh!'

Uraraka looked back at Izuku standing awkwardly in her living room. 'Okay, I can do this'

With each step she took, she felt her heart beat faster and faster. She couldn't suppress her feelings, she really wanted to lie down with him again, to feel his body against hers, she wanted to hear him whisper in her ear again, wanted to feel those soft tender kisses of him, she wanted the green haired hero so badly.

Uraraka avoided eye contact with him, and he gave her a confused look. She intertwined their fingers together with one hand and used the other to cup his cheek.

"Wh-what's wrong?" he whispered softly, feeling the heat rise to his face.

Uraraka squeezed his hand a little tighter. "D-Deku… can I…? can we…?" she whispered leaning in a little closer to his face.

"Can we what?" Izuku didn't even notice that he was helping Uraraka close the gap between them already.

"Kiss…" she whispered.

Izuku instantly sealed his lips with hers, he pulled her body close to his, kind of entangling their legs in an odd position but they didn't care. Using one hand, Uraraka grabbed a fist full of his hair and wrapped an arm around his back.

"Deku…" she called out softly as he pulled away.

"Babe…" he whispered before crashing his lips on hers again. The two deepened the kiss, stumbling a little because of their position, and then they ended up with Uraraka against the wall. Izuku used the opportunity to slip his hand into her shorts, groping her behind. Uraraka was a bit surprised by the action, but responded by making a sound of pleasure. Izuku, happy that he was making her feel good slipped his tongue into her mouth making her moan softly.

Uraraka encircled her legs around his waist making him left her up while they were still leaning against the wall. Both of their tongues fought for dominance, their hands roamed around their bodies, their breaths mixed together and the soothing sounds of pleasure they made was music to ears.

As the two continued their intense makeout, they ended up stumbling into the guest room Izuku was supposed to sleep in. They both pulled away from each other to breathe. Izuku nuzzled the crook of Uraraka's neck, taking a whiff her scent. "I love that scent of yours…"

"Deku…" she purred happily, she ran her fingers through his hair as he left a trail of kisses on her neck.

Uraraka fumbled with the ends of Izuku's shirt, prompting him to take it off and throw it on the floor. She pressed her body against his while his lips did wonders to hers. After a few seconds, Izuku started to lift Uraraka's shirt up a bit.

"It's not fair if I'm the only one who's shirtless…" he whispered. She giggled softly. "You're right…" allowing him to take off her shirt leaving them both shirtless. Izuku had to repress the strong urge to rip of her clothes and pin her down to the bed so he could enter her, but he decided to take things steadily.

They both kissed again and fell on the bed, laughing a bit at their clumsiness. Izuku wrapped his arms around her back; unhooking her back and making it slip out of place. Uraraka blushed at the sudden action, but was mostly amazed at how bold he was and how his character turned 180.

Izuku took a minute to let all her features sink in; Uraraka blushed and covered herself a bit because of his intense staring.

"Deku… don't keep staring… it's embarrassing…" she mumbled.

"Don't be shy… you're perfect…" he whispered in her ear, making her face heat up. He gave her a soft peck on her cheek. "I love you…"

'Oh _now_ I can say it!'

"Can we…?" he asked softly, while leaning his forehead against hers. Uraraka nodded. "I'm yours…"

The two, completely naked, were overrun by lust and love. Every touch, every word, every sound left them both craving for more. About two hours past and the rested peacefully while cuddling each other, with Izuku muttering 'I love you' and Uraraka happily whispering his name.

But Uraraka couldn't help but wonder how things would be the next day, she didn't want to bring up the topic of the 'first time' and now they did it again. She couldn't help but feel that their relationship would go back to normal without either of them uttering a word about what they just did.

Uraraka sighed and decided not worry about that situation, instead, she decided to relax and enjoy the sound of Izuku's unusual rhythmic heartbeat.

"Deku, your heart's beating fast again"

"You make my heart beat like this… I don't know why though…" he said hugging her closer.

"I like it… it's nice, I love it… I love you Deku"

"I love you too…"

'I just really want to stay like this forever, with you…'

Uraraka's eyes fluttered open and scanned her surroundings. This place wasn't her room… it was the guest room? But what was she doing here? Her eyes continued to roam the room until she felt something firm and steady silently move under her.

"D-Deku?!..." Uraraka blushed at the sleeping Izuku. She buried her face in her hands as the memories of last night came into her mind. 'I can't believe we did it again! It's like I was begging him to do it!'

Her cheeks burned when she saw Izuku's arm around her and at their naked state. A naked Izuku was priceless to Uraraka.

'Avert your eyes, avert your eyes, avert your eyes… huh? What…? What's this stick stuff…? In between my legs…? Don't tell me?!' Uraraka inwardly squealed in embarrassment. 'Ahhh! I'm such a pervert! Why did I—?'

She mentally scolded herself, burying her face in her hands, but she stopped when she saw Izuku getting further and further away, then her back hit something like a wall, but was supposedly the ceiling.

'Crap! It'll be bad if he wakes up to see me floating stark naked! Ahhh…. I'll just freshen up and make breakfast for both of us… yeah!'

After a few minutes of struggling, Uraraka managed to get back down to her feet without waking Izuku up, she gathered her scattered clothing and scampered out of the room.

About twenty minutes later, Izuku woke up feeling rather disappointed at the empty space next to him, he thought it would be nice to cuddle Uraraka in the morning, but then he remembered work.

"Crap! Ochako…?" he called out. Sitting up straight, he rubbed his eyes and dragged his fingers through his hair. 'I can't believe we actually did it again! I didn't think that would happen!' he blushed a bit. 'And all of those dirty things I said, and whispering in her ear and licking— ahhhh!'

Izuku was startled when he heard a vibration that sounded familiar. "Ah! My phone" he scurried out of bed to get his phone from the pocket of his pants. "A message from Shouto…?"

 _SHOUTO: DID YOU GET HER PREGNANT?_

 _TO SHOUTO:_ OF COURSE NOT!

 _SHOUTO: DID YOU DO IT AGAIN?_

 _TO SHOUTO:…._

 _SHOUTO: I'LL TAKE THAT LACK OF RESPONSE AS A YES, TELL ME ABOUT IT SOON!_

Izuku sighed and put his phone back into his pocket, he really didn't know how to respond to that.

"What will I even say to her? She's most likely in the kitchen…" he mumbled. He gathered all his scattered clothing and put them on, walking off to the kitchen.

"g-good morning…" he greeted.

Uraraka, fully dressed in her costume greeted Izuku with a warm smile. "You're awake! Sorry I didn't wake you up before… you just looked so peaceful so I couldn't"

"oh that's alright" Izuku said nervously.

"are you hungry? I made breakfast"

"uhhh, can I freshen up first?"

"go ahead!"

After a good breakfast, the two headed to the agency together, neither of them saying a word about what they did, and like Uraraka suspected, their relationship went back to normal with Izuku calling her 'Uraraka' again.

'I really don't get our relationship… at all…'

 **END**

 **I REALLY DIDN'T THINK THIS WAS GOING TO BE THIS LONG… IT KINDA JUST CAME OUT THAT WAY. SORRY IF ANYONE WANTED MORE DETAILS, BUT I HAVE NO TALENT FOR WRITING SMUT OR ANYTHING ERROTIC!**

 **THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR!**

 **COG16**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO! I AM S, SO, SO, SO, SO VERY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I JUST HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO USE A COMPUTER FOR A WHILE TO UPDATE THIS FIC… SO AS A TOKEN PF MY APOLOGY I WILL BE DOING A LONG UPDATE! ALTHOUGH I'M FAIRLY CERTAIN THAT I'VE LOST A BUNCH OF READERS…**

 **DUDE, SHE REJECTED ME…**

Staring blankly at the wall, sitting cross-legged on the floor for what seemed like hours, Izuku muttered some incoherent words that he could barely make out himself. He ran his fingers through his hair feeling a mixture frustration and rejection well up inside him.

"she…she doesn't love me anymore…she doesn't love me… she doesn't love me anymore…why?"

Shouto shook his head at the green haired hero as he folded his arms, he tried his best to not laugh at the pathetic excuse of a man Izuku was totally being right now. Shouto knew something like this would happen eventually, and that was why he was always available whenever Izuku needed help in his love life.

"so, she rejected you huh?" he asked.

Izuku slowly nodded. "uh huh…"

"is that why you look like you've seen a ghost?"

Izuku nodded again. "uh huh…"

Shouto chickled lightly at Izuku's whimpering state.

"Shouto…dude, she rejected me… she doesn't love me anymore, she doesn't love me anymore…"

"come on don't be like that, what exactly did she say?"

"well" Izuku sighed as he began to explain the situation to Shouto.

It was two days after Izuku finally moved out of Uraraka's apartment after finally getting a new house to live in. Izuku left one of his self-published hero guide books that he was supposed to lend to a hero agency at Uraraka's apartment. He went to get the book back, along the line, the two started making out, a lot. Uraraka, who was fed up with their 'not-so-sure-they're-dating' relationship pushed Izuku away (gently of course) before things got really intense, because she knew it would end up with them doing _that_ again.

Mustering up the courage, Uraraka took a deep breath and said: "sorry Izuku…not…not today, alright… there's no point anyway…I need some time to think okay…?"

"huh…?" and before Izuku could blink, the front door to Urarka's apartment was shut in his face.

"…and before I knew it I was standing outside her apartment like an idiot… without getting what I came for!" he exclaimed while face palming. "And the worst part of it all was that she…she… she called me Izuku…"

Shouto laughed a little. "I'm sorry did I miss something here? Do you not like it when she calls you Izuku? Isn't that your name?"

"well yeah, but she only calls me that when she's upset or in a serious mood or something… so I must've upset her somehow, and she's been ignoring me ever since that day"

Shouto curled his index finger around his chin "hmmm…have you tried talking to her?"

"I did, this morning…actually. I tried to greet her and then she waved back at me… then she went to talk to Kacchan… for a long time… *gasp* does this mean she's into Kacchan now?!"

"what are you saying? Of course not" Shouto said, and then he sighed. "you… stayed in her house for three months right? Why did you even stay that long? Because we both know that you had the money to get a new house the whole time"

Izuku turned around to hide his burning cheeks. "w-w-well I-I wanted to keep her company, you know… so she wouldn't uh be lonely… I didn't stay there for three months just because I wanted to enjoy the feeling of living with a pretty girl if that's what you're thinking about or getting at… wait, what are you getting?"

Shouto ignored his question and continued. "so, how many times did you guys do it?"

"excuse me?"

"come on don't play dumb, how many times did you guys have… sex?" Shouto asked plainly.

Izuku's face turned redder than Kirishima's hair ( **WAIT, DOES THAT MAKE SENSE?)**

"w-w-w-whaaaat?!" Izuku shouted flaying his arms up and down. "W-why are you asking me that question?! I-I uhhh… that's not why I wanted to stay at her apartment! I uh…"

"answer the question Izuku, it's necessary"

"why is it necessary?"

"because it is, now answer the question"

Izuku gulped while proceeding to count his fingers as he tried to remember the number. "I-I think four… or maybe five…times…?"

Shouto nodded. "I see… well… I'm sorry about this Izuku…"

"huh?"

Shouto used his palm to cover his mouth in an attempt to hide the laughter that was trying to erupt from his mouth but it didn't work. Izuku gave Shouto a weird look as he watched him battle his hysterical laughter.

"Shouto…are you oka—"

"…pffftt! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed.

"ehhh?! What's so funny?" Izuku asked utterly confused. "scratch that, I didn't even know you were capable of laughing like this!"

Shouto held his abdomen as he fell down on his butt. "I'm sorry, it's just… pffft! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I don't see what's so funny! I thought you came here to help me!"

"sorry, I'm sorry… one more, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Izuku was completely taken aback and surprised by Shouto's laughter. He really never thought it was possible for Shouto to laugh like that, not even in his dreams. While he was kinda happy that Shouto could express his feelings like that, he was still completely and utterly confused.

"are you done?" Izuku asked.

"yeah…" Shouto replied wiping away a tear that was pricking the corner of his left eye. He scooted a little closer to Izuku now that he was on the floor. "five times Izuku? Seriously? How are you even capable of doing that?"

"I-It could be four!" Izuku defended.

"don't you dare try and defend yourself, you're completely at fault here!" Shouto scolded.

"I-I am?"

"yes…you know in a way you guys are kinda ironic, everyone expects you to be the lovey dovey but shy type, but then you do all sorts of dirty stuff at night, and then people would probably expect Momo and I to do that kinda stuff but in reality we're a bit like the lovey dovey shy type. I mean, how do you even do that without feeling awkward? I could never do that with Momo…"

Izuku groaned as he was tired of his own confusion. "so… what are you getting at?"

Shouto looked at Izuku in disbelief while rolling his eyes. "isn't it obvious? It's not like Uraraka isn't in love with you anymore, She's frustrated! Frustrated and confused"

"frustrated and confused?" Izuku repeated.

"Yeah she is… I mean who wouldn't be? She's frustrated at all your one night stands! No girl wants that in a relationship with the person they love. It's like making her question your feelings towards her, putting her in a state of confusion! You have to take her feelings more seriously"

Izuku was taken aback by Shouto's words, take her feelings more seriously? He'd never play with Uraraka's feelings…well at least not on purpose… and he never recalled a time when he played with her feelings.

"Shouto… what do you mean take her feelings more seriously? I do take her feeling seriously"

Shouto rolled his eyes. "no you don't, if you did you wouldn't be in this mess and she wouldn't be kicking you out of her apartment"

"but I—"

"think about it this way Izuku, if you were a lady and you were in love with a guy who you weren't so sure loved you back because he only expressed his feelings when he was feeling the heat of the moment and slamming himself into you, which I'm guessing you do, how would you feel?"

Izuku ran his fingers through his hair, "pretty frustrated I guess…"

Shouto nodded. "my point exactly. For example, Momo and I, we've never made love before, because Momo says she isn't ready for it, and I want… to do it sometimes, but as her boyfriend, I respect her and her choices, I still show her love and affection, and I do _not_ indirectly force her like you"

Izuku cocked his head backwards in shock, force? Him? That sounded like something Kacchan would do, if he had a girlfriend.

"I do not force her… I'm not like that…I'm not aggressive or anything like that"

"just listen! When I say indirectly forcing her, I don't necessarily mean you grab her and pin her down to the bed, or being aggressive by using brute force, that's rape. What I mean is you probably unconsciously sway and seduce her with your body motions. Izuku, you can't have one night stands and say 'I love you Ochako' which I'm guessing you do"

Izuku sweat dropped. 'how does he know me so well?'

"…and then the next day, call her 'my friend Uraraka' which I'm also guessing you do, no, that's wrong"

Izuku stayed silent as he let his brain process all of Shouto's words, the guilt hit him harder than Shigaraki's powered up punches ( **IF THAT EVEN MAKES SENSE)**. He could really see where the frustration was coming from, and why she decided to ignore him, he deserved it anyway for being a horrible boyfrie— in fact they weren't even officially dating. Izuku knew he was bad with romance, but he never knew how much he screwed up.

"you know, you're making me sound like a real jerk Shouto…"

"that's because you _are_ a real jerk you dolt!"

Izuku pouted as he remained speechless and waited for Shouto to continue. "you guys don't go on dates at all, you rarely ever kiss, and I don't think you've properly asked Uraraka out, but whenever Izuku jr. gets excited that's when you decide to sweep her off her feet and do the dirty! And, how is she not pregnant yet? Have you ever used protection before?"

Izuku scratched his head nervously. "uuuuhhh… you could say I know when her non-fertile days are…"

Shouto stared at Izuku in utter shock. "unbelievable, you mean she told you?"

"well not exactly, she told me what time of the month _it_ comes, and then I kinda did the math… myself…"

Shouto shook his head "what the hell Izuku I thought I told you to quit it with the stalking!"

"I'm not stalking her! I just know very important details!"

"yeah right! Let me see your phone! I'm pretty sure you still have that 'URAVITY PRETTY' album that has 1,237 pictures!"

"it's 1,232 now!" Izuku defended. "aren't we getting a little off topic?" he said trying to talk Shouto out of going through his gallery. 'can't have Shouto deleting those precious pictures again…'

"oh yeah, where was I? you're not treating her well Izuku, and soon all the frustration she's been bottling up will explode and she will take it out on you, because honestly, you seem like a pervert who's only after her body and nothing more"

"and I am honestly surprised that I've never told you this before"

"b-but I'm not a pervert…and I'm not after her body, I love her… I love her so much! She's the only one… she's the only one that can make my heart beat like this…" he said clutching onto his chest.

"can you hear it? My heartbeat?" Izuku asked.

"No, I can't hear it… at all"

Izuku pouted (that's his way of glaring) "way to spoil the moment"

"whatever, if you love her why haven't you told her properly?" Shouto asked.

"well… honestly, I didn't want to um… bring up all the times we had in bed… because I didn't want it to be awkward for us, even though it's already awkward…and I thought she'd be uncomfortable with it because… well she never actually brought it up either…so I thought…"

Shouto face palmed. "you're one of the smartest people I know, yet you're the densest one I know when it comes to relationships, I mean, come on! Of course she never brought it up, she thought _you'd_ be uncomfortable with it, because she was worried that _you'd_ feel awkward! That's why! You're a man so you're supposed to make the first move!"

"s-sorry!" Izuku said.

"no 'sorries' here Izuku, you have to hurry and set things straight with Uraraka, unless you want her running off with Bakugou?"

"N-no! anything but that! But how do I… fix this…?"

"hmmm… I was thinking you should propose to her"

"propose?!" Izuku echoed.

Shouto nodded. "yup, you're both at the marrying age, you've known each other since your first year in high school, and you're both pretty much head over heels for each other so why not? Plus, even if you do end up getting into a relationship, you'll probably be too nervous to propose and then you'll end up getting married in your late forties or something"

"true…" Izuku muttered.

"anyway, I'll help you out, after my wedding of course!" Shouto said with a bit of pride in his voice.

"your wedding…? Don't tell me…!"

Shouto nodded with a smirk. "yeah, Momo and I are getting married, and now she won't refuse me anymore I proposed to her the day before yesterday, I forgot to tell you and I was actually going to that today until I saw how pathetic you looked"

"hey!"

"so don't worry, after my wedding I'll help you out with yours"

Izuku smiled at Shouto. "that's amazing news Shouto, I'm so happy for you!" he stood up and stumbled a bit, because his legs were so numb. "alright! Now I will also ask Ochako to be… my… bride…" Izuku said with his cheeks burning.

"it's so soon though… I don't know if I'm ready, and I—"

"relax Izuku, like I said I'll help you out…"

Izuku smiled again. "thanks Shouto, I can always count on you too—"

"…in exchange for you telling me details about each time you and Uraraka had sex!"

"w-what?! No way?!" Izuku exclaimed flustered.

Shouto groaned as he felt his face heat up. "I…I don't… I don't have it in me to watch p-porn… although Mineta said it would help…"

"I just don't want to screw up… during our first time…and since you're already experienced…" Shouto mumbled with his cheeks burning.

"f-fine! But not right now… okay?"

"sure…"

There was a very awkward silence in the atmosphere for what seemed like forever, until Izuku finally mustered up the courage to break the silence. "w-well at least I have a shot at fixing things! ...but not the courage unfortunately…"

Shouto laughed a little. "we have a lot of work to do…and by the way, have you ever done it while taking a showe—"

"not right now Shouto!"

"Alright, alright…"

 **END**

 **I'M SORRY IF SHOUTO WAS A LITTLE OOC, AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! AND THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR!**

 **COG16**


	12. Chapter 12

AS PROMISED, I SHALL CONTINUE TO UPDATE, DESPITE THE LOSS OF READERS

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS/CREDIT GO TO HORIKOSHI!

TO PROPOSE, TAKES A LOT OF GUTS

Izuku stood uncomfortably in the middle of the crowd surrounding him, he didn't even understand why they were so happy, the villain wasn't really much of a big deal in fact the only thing scary about the villain was it's lizard/crocodile face. Uraraka also had her fair share of fans surrounding her, smiling at them and giving them handshakes and high fives, with a somewhat fake smile . Izuku knew something was bothering because he knew exactly what was bothering her, he could tell by how fake her smile was. Izuku wouldn't give up though, and despite enduring the cold shoulder she was giving him, he was still determined to set things straight, today was the day he was going to propose .

Izuku watched the reporters draw near and police cars drive away after cuffing the villain, he unconsciously signed autographs as his mind was lost in thought, thinking about what to say to Uraraka.

"These two have done it again folks! One of the best hero teams as well as hero couples in existence, it's Deku and Uravity!" A reporter announced. He shoved the microphone into Izuku's face bombarding him with a bunch of questions without giving Izuku any time respond to them , although, only one question seemed to catch his attention as well as the whole crowd.

"Do you two have any wedding plans?!"

Boy was this reporter obnoxious, Izuku thought. What could he say? If he said no it could ruin everything, but if he says yes, it'll kind of ruin the surprise. Izuku took a deep breath as he finally decided to respond.

"We're…" Izuku turned to look at Uraraka's face, she didn't seem upset nor did she seem happy, it's as if she was just eagerly waiting for him to say something, it was his response to the question she probably wanted to hear.

"We're working on it" Izuku said sheepishly. He looked at Uraraka again and gave her a small smile but she looked a little confused.

"Wow! Did everyone hear that? That means we should be expecting mini Deku's and mini Uravity's in about a year from now, hahaha! So when did you propose?" The obnoxious reporter asked.

"Oh well you see…" Izuku said walking closer to Uraraka and holding her hand. "I just got an email from the agency and they want us back ASAP!" Izuku put his hands under her thighs and carried her bridal style. "Farewell citizens! Stay safe, and I look forward to your continued support….!"

As he leaped into the air he left a trail wind and dust. "Wait…he didn't even check his phone!" The reporter said.

"Why did you carry me twenty feet above the ground?!" She asked holding onto him in irritation.

"You didn't have to do that you know!" She shouted because the wind was keeping her voice from being heard.

"I know, but I needed to talk to you!" Izuku said as they finally landed.

Uraraka eyed their surroundings in confusion, it was a small street that seemed practically empty, there were a few thrift shops on each side and a popular hero café called 'The Coffee Shop', it wasn't actually made for heroes but heroes (mostly the pros hung out there a lot).

"…The coffee shop…? Why did you bring me here?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you…"

"well I need to talk to you first Izuku"

"In front of all these people?"

"There's barely anyone here! and you will hear me out!"

Izuku slowly nodded.

"We need to talk…about our relationship… I don't like it… I don't like it at all, I don't like what we are, I don't even know what we are! What do you see me as? Am I your girlfriend? Are we lovers? Or am I just a friend with benefits? 'We're working on it?' What does that even mean? Do you love your job so much that you have to go out of your way to advertise yourself in public just to make you look good?! Because I know for a fact that being a heroes more important than anyone else!" She ranted.

"That's…of course not…" he mumbled. Izuku silently wondered if she knew a few people stopped to stare at them from a distance, but he didn't want to say anything that would make her even more pissed off than she already was.

"Momo and Shouto…Kaminari and Kyouka…Ojiro and Tooru…they're all so happy together, they spend time with each other, and they treat themselves with love and affection. But it's like… the only thing you treat with love and affection is your job as being the symbol of peace! You never even asked me out… you've never taken me out for a date before, and then for no reason we kiss sometimes, and do…do…dirty stuff and I just don't understand…"

She held her right arm and bit her lower lip, as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Do you love me Deku?"

Izuku nodded. "You…you can't even say it in words? Are you serious Deku?! How am I supposed to—"

Uraraka's eyes widened as she felt Izuku's lips connect with hers, completely throwing her off track, completely making her forget her anger, completely making her fall for him even more.

Izuku wiped the stray tears streaming down from her eyes and gave her a warm smile, and before she could say anything else, he pulled into a tight embrace.

"Why...did you?" She asked, lips quivering and knees shaking, she held onto Izuku like her life depended on it.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry…" he whispered.

"Deku…"

"I do love you, always have and always will…I'll never stop loving you babe…so please don't be under the impression that I don't love you "

He let her go and put his hands over her shoulders, looking her in the eye.

"I'm sorry, I know I haven't been treating you well…I guess you could say I'm terrible at handling relationships…I've always been awkward and nervous so I was always too scared to… take charge…what I'm saying is that I'm sorry I never treated you right as my girlfriend. But I just want you to know that I do love you, you're too important to me, and you're not a friend with benefits…okay?"

"Then how come you don't act like you love me? Every time we…you know, you would never say anything about it, as if it never happened!" Uraraka said.

"I-I'm sorry… I just thought things would be awkward between us and—"

"Of course not!" She said using her hands to wipe away the rest of her tears. "Maybe a little, but it would've been nice for us to sort things out"

"I…I'm so sorry… but things won't be like this anymore, and I'll control my body from now on… I promise"

Izuku took a deep breath and knelt down one knee, using two hands to hold Uraraka's hands. He really wished the people that started to gather in the streets would go back to where they came from.

'I can do this…'

"YOU GUYS! I'M READY!" Izuku called out. A few seconds later Kirishima and Iida came out of The Coffee Shop, Kirishima gave Izuku a little black ring box. Iida stood a little further away holding a small white plastic bag.

"Deku…?"

"Babe, no, Ochako Uraraka, I know I'm not good at relationships but I swear I will work on that…but everyday I love you even more than ever…you're perfect, you're beautiful, smart, funny, amazing and strong… and I don't know what I'd do without you…so please will you make me a better man and m-marry me?"

He opened the black little ring box just to reveal a beautiful, expensive looking carat diamond ring.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

"Are you seeing this?"

"Quick! Someone get this on camera!"

"That is adorable!"

The little crowd on the streets started to cheer.

'So noisy… wait? Did she say anything yet?' Izuku wondered.

"D…Deku…" her lips quivered as more tears escaped from her eyes. "Of course I'll marry you!"

"I…Of course I'll marry you!" She yelled jumping on him and hugging him, making them both topple on the ground, grabbing his face and crashing his lips on his.

"Awww…!" Kirishima cooed.

"This is a pleasing sight to the eye…" Iida said with a smile.

Kirishima nudged Iida with his elbow.

"Hey Iida why are you just standing there? They're kissing so do the thing!"

"Wha- ? I really don't see what the point of doing this is!"

Kirishima rolled his eyes. "Just do it man"

Iida pushed his glasses up and sighed. "Alright…"

"Deku…I'm sorry for getting angry at you…" Uraraka said nuzzling him in his neck.

"That wasn't your fault"

"You even went out of your way to buy an expensive ring for me… that's a carat diamond and they're really expensive you know that? I mean it's the kinda stuff that Momo's mom wears"

"Well now you'll be wearing it" he said while slipping the ring on her finger. "Do you like it?"

Uraraka spread out her fingers and admired the ring as she watched the sunlight gleam on it. "Like it…? I love it! Awww Deku…I love you so much right now!"

Uraraka hugged him even tighter and he wrapped his arms around her back. Uraraka was about to kiss him again until she felt something soft call on her nose, and something else fall on her hand. She looked at her hand just to see a little red rose petal sitting on it.

"A rose petal…?" She said as more and more fell from nowhere. She looked over to the source of the falling petals and saw Iida throwing them out of the little white plastic bag he was holding.

"Iida… what are you doing?" She laughed.

Iida gave her a wink and threw more petals. "While I do not like the idea of littering as a hero, I do like to see you two happy, congratulations!" He said smiling and using his free hand to do his usual hand motions.

"This…is pretty cheesy though…" Uraraka said while giggling.

"Cheesy? You've got it all wrong! Rose petals symbolize love! They're manly!" Kirishima yelled.

"Is that so?"

"By the way Uraraka , we'll have to start calling you Ochako now because we can't have two Midoriya's, and Midoriya we'll just call you Izuku or Deku… oh wow I can't believe they're getting married! They're gonna be Mr and Ms Midoriya! That's so manly!" Kirishima shouted.

"Kirishima! Calm down! You're yelling in public which is disturbing the passerby's and civilians that stay here!" Iida scolded.

Izuku sweat dropped "You're a lot louder than Kirishima, Iida…"

"Mrs Midoriya…Mrs Midoriya…that's uh a lot to take in…ahhh…ummm… I'm getting really nervous all of a sudden" Uraraka said putting her hands over her cheeks to cover her blushing state.

"…when you say that…I-I get nervous too…" Izuku muttered.

"Hey! He just proposed!"

"The symbol of peace is getting married!"

"He…he's getting married?!"

"Uravity's so lucky!"

"She's so beautiful, I wish I could marry her instead!"

"We love you Deku!"

"The crowd's just as excited as we are!" Kirishima said.

"Now kiss again for the crowd you guys!"

"Isn't that a little too inappropriate?" Iida asked.

Kirishima shrugged. "They were doing it before, and they're no kids out here so I don't see why not"

Iida shook his head. "Good grief, then you might as well go ahead then"

Izuku scratched his head nervously. "You know when you tell us to that in front of people it makes me a little self consciou—"

Uraraka kissed him before he could finish his sentence. Izuku, a little surprised wrapped his arms around his back and deepened the kiss. She grabbed a fist full of his hair and snagged an arm around his neck. Izuku decided to make her feel good by slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Uraraka missed softly, Izuku gripped her waist, his hands slowly proceeded to touch her—

"Um Hey! You are guys are in public!" Kirishima shouted snapping them back into reality.

The crowd started to cheer again. Izuku and Uraraka blushed as they pulled away from each other. "Sorry…" Izuku muttered.

"Hey!" Shouto called out peering his head out through the front door of The Coffee Shop. "Are you about finished now? This plan wasn't supposed to be this long"

"Plan?" Uraraka asked.

"Of course! Do you really think Izuku could've done this by himself? We had to help him out"

Shouto said.

"Is that so?" Uraraka laughed.

"H-hey! I thought you said you wouldn't tell!" Izuku said.

"You can't start your relationship with lies Izuku…" Shouto said smirking.

"That wouldn't be lying though…"

"I helped too!" Kaminari yelled from one of the windows.

"Yeah right! You barely did anything!" Kirishima said.

"Oh really? Then why do you think was responsible for reserving the whole cafe today huh?" Kaminari countered.

"Oh whatever…wait now we have two weddings this year"

"Oh yeah, Shouto's getting married next week" Izuku added.

Shouto nodded his head with a small prideful smile. "And pretty soon Kaminari and Jirou will be planning a wedding as well…" Iida said.

"Actually, Kyouka and I are gonna take things slow first…"

"Love is in the air! And it isn't even February! And by the way, the manly rose petals thing was my idea!" Kirishima said pumping his fist in the air.

"Everyone, I'm getting tired of waiting, are we doing this it not?" Shouto said.

"Oh yeah, lets go inside guys" Kirishima said, then he looked over at the cried and grinned at them. "And you guys are invited too if you want to come"

As they all walked into the café, Uraraka held onto Izuku's arm. "Deku…?"

"Yes?"

"Umm…about what you said…about controlling your body…y-you don't…have to…since we're getting married and all…you're going to have full access to my body anyway …so I'm giving you…permission…"

Izuku instantly felt all of the blood in the upper half of his body flow to his head as his face burned. "Ahh! O-o-okay…whatever y-your want"

Uraraka smiled and rested her head at the base of his shoulder.

"I love you…"

END

THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR GUYS! I KNOW I'VE LOST A LOT IF READERS, BUT I APPRECIATE THE PEOPLE THAT READ THESE RECENT UPDATES!

COG16


	13. Chapter 13

**I KNOW I'VE BEEN MIA FOR A LONG TIME AND I'VE LOST A LOT OF READERS … BUT I JUST WANT TO APPRECIATE THE PEOPLE WHO ARE STILL READING THIS FIC! THANK YOU =D**

 **NEVERTHELESS, I SHALL CONTINUE TO UPDATE!**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EVERYTHING IS HORIKOSHI'S**

 **WHAT IT TAKES TO GET THAT SPECIAL GIRL**

Bakugou groaned in frustration. Today was supposed to be a good day, since he was off duty, and didn't have to wear his hero costume for 21 hours straight. But unfortunately, today was not his day at all, in fact, the whole year had just been shit for him. Not only have things been boring because of the excessive decrease in villain activity due to Deku's existence, there was also this irritating feeling that had been bothering him for a while, something that he'd never talk about, not to anyone, that is, except Kirishima, and that was why he was currently sitting across him on one of the seats in the infamous hero café called "The Coffee Shop", it wasn't actually meant for heroes but heroes usually hung out there.

Bakugou slouched further on his seat while Kirishima rested his jaw on one hand and used another to play with the little salt shaker on the table dividing both of them.

"I don't fucking get it! Why don't I have a woman in my life?!" he shouted, slamming his balled up fist on the table in the process. This was a very embarrassing topic for him, he could never talk about anything relationship wise with anyone apart from Kirishima, who had somehow become his best friend over the years (although he never says it out loud).

Over the months the more Bakugou thought about being single forever, the more it pissed him off, since people like Kaminari, Sero, and Mineta (yes Mineta has a girlfriend, who isn't a hero, he's still perverted though) rubbed it in his face on a regular basis. Half n half just got married, and now to make matters worse, the shitty green haired nerd was getting married the next week. Deku getting married, somehow made Bakugou's old inferiority complex bubble up again. He wasn't particularly angry at Deku for getting married, but the fact that it was before _him_ made him pissed.

"I mean how the fuck did I not get a girlfriend before Deku anyway? And on top of that, he's lost his damn virginity!"

Kirishima sighed, that was _definitely_ the inferiority complex talking. He turned around to see if anyone was nearby or listening to their conversation, once he was sure no one was paying attention to them, he turned back to look at the fuming hero sitting across him.

"honestly Bakugou, you're the one I don't understand"

Bakugou glared at him. "huh?! What do you mean I'm the—"

"excuse me, may I get you two heroes something? I noticed that no one has attended to you yet" a pretty waitress asked, holding a clipboard and a pen.

Kirishima smiled at her, while Bakugou accidently showed her the glare on his face that was for Kirishima.

"huh?!" his voice boomed, making the waitress feel very intimidated.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I'll r-repeat myself!" she said nervously tugging on her collar. "I w-would like to…get you something… to smoke! Ah! I mean eat!"

"Bakugou!" Kirishima whispered. "stop glaring at her you idiot!"

Bakugou turned to face Kirishima. "you're scaring her" Kirishima said secretly pointing at her. Bakugou's face softened as he turned back to look at the waitress. His face no longer had an angry death glare, but an angry pout instead.

"I'll just have a caramel Frappuccino please, and Mr. Blasty-mcsplode here'll have the same!"

"you little bastard…" Bakugou muttered angrily.

"…okay…anything else?"

"nope! We're good!" Kirishima answered. "ahhh, okay! Please excuse me then… I uh… like your hair today Mr. Red Riot!" she said quickly dashing away.

"ah thanks!" Kirishima called out. "she always says that" Kirishima said happily.

"oh shut up" Bakugou said throwing the salt shaker Kirishima was playing with at his face.

"Bakugou..., it's that, that right there, that personality of yours" he said pointing at Bakugou's chest.

"what about it?"

"um hello? Did you not see how you scared the shit out of Moriyama just now?!"

"who?"

"the waitress who was just here"

"tch! I didn't do shit to her"

"you're intimidating and scary personality wise, appearance wise though, you're all good"

"what the hell are you saying Kirishima?" Bakugou asked.

"girls don't like guys who are aggressive and scary, it's as simple as that"

Bakugou clicked his tongue in annoyance. "so you're saying that girls don't like me because I'm strong?"

"you're strength has nothing to do with this! Everyone admires your strength! Especially the millions of fangirls that you have, and now that I think about it, why not date one of your crazily obsessed fangirls? They'll be more than happy to be your girlfriend"

"you know I don't do shitty fangirls, most of them are in it for the image and nothing more" Bakugou said.

"well I guess you're right" Kirishima added. "if all of your blog sites, and fangirls knew how scary you could be, it'd give 'em a run for their money"

"grr…. Shut up Hair-for-brains! You've been talking shit since the moment you sat down, you haven't even said anything useful!" Bakugou shouted.

"okay, okay, sorry dude… look, the only thing you have to do is ease up that anger of yours, because only you will know the perfect girl for yourself once you see her"

Bakugou clicked his tongue in annoyance as he tore his head away from Kirishima. "tch" he muttered.

What exactly was so damn scary about his personality anyway? He knew how harsh he used to be towards people back in high school but he'd changed since that time, sure he used to explode stuff and cuss when he was pissed, but that wasn't anything no one wasn't used to.

"…and besides… do you even want a girlfriend? Or is part of wanting a girlfriend like some manifestation of your old rivalry against Izuku?" Kirishima asked. "because, well if you really want a girl you have to treat her right, and not just use her as a tool for rivalry, if that's what you're planning on doing"

"of course not! I _will_ treat her right…although you could say that competing against Deku and Half n half are one of my objectives"

"ugh!" Kirishima rolled his eyes at Bakugou.

"don't you fucking roll your eyeballs at me, shitty hair-for-brains!" he retorted.

Kirishima raised his hands in defense. "sorry man, I had to"

"anyway… it's not just that, my fucking mom won't get off my back and… it gets lonely at… home sometimes" Bakugou silently mumbled the last part of his sentence, but Kirishima still heard it. He almost felt sorry for the Bakugou, but he chose not to say anything.

"and like I said, those fangirls, they don't know me at all… hell, I'd even like to date you…" Bakugou said.

Kirishima tugged his collar nervously. "ummm…" he said awkwardly.

Bakugou slammed his hands on the table with a little bit of steam coming out from his palms after seeing Kirishima's reaction. "if you were a girl of course! Don't take that the wrong way shithead! I'm not gay!"

"ah! Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Calm down!"

Bakugou sat back down in order not to attract any more attention. "it's because, you understand me idiot, ever since we were in high school… you've always had this understanding personality…"

Kirishima tried not to gush about Bakugou complimenting him like that. "…well, I guess that makes sense, look Katsuki you're a good guy, so girlfriend hunting shouldn't be hard. I mean you're one of those rare cases born with good looks, power, and intelligence. A lot of people would kill to be you, but I guess the only thing lacking is charisma"

"charisma?" he repeated.

"yeah, you're not charismatic dude, at all"

"Deku ain't charismatic either"

"don't bring Izuku into this! and he's a lot more charismatic than you you know, especially with Ochako… you see, those two just connect in their own way"

"they piss me off though! Always sucking their faces in front of everyone, freaking perverts!" he said tapping his fingers on the table.

"hmmm, well according to Izuku, you're the one always walking in on them when they have their moments because you won't knock" Kirishima laughed. "haha! Izuku said you walked in on them four times last week in his office and the leisure room"

"shut the hell up! Making me sound like a fucking stalker"

"your words not mine, and anyway if you want a girlfriend, like if you _really_ want a girlfriend, just your pal Ejirou is always here to help you out!"

"you—"

"excuse me… here are the drinks you ordered.." the pretty waitress said putting the tray with their coffee on the table.

"thanks Moriyama!" Kirishima pulled out a check from his pocket, filled in the details and handed it to the waitress.

"hey!" Bakugou said.

"y-yes? The waitress answered.

"I'm sorry..." he muttered.

"W-What...?"

"I'm sorry… for scaring you earlier…" he blurted out, completely shocking Kirishima and the waitress.

The waitress smiled. "ahh! You don't have to apologize Mr. king of explode kills! Ahh…um... you didn't do anything wrong… I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression! Please excuse me!" she clutched her clipboard close to her chest as she stepped back and walked away.

"oh ho! Now you're getting it! That's all you gotta do! Just be gentle and kind, and every girl will love you!" Kirishima said happily.

"tch! Whatever"

A few minutes later, they both finished their coffee and headed out of The Coffee Shop, while the pretty waitress couldn't help but stare at Bakugou as he walked out.

She sighed. 'His girlfriend is so lucky…'

 **END**

 **TBH, I ACTUALLY HEADCANON THAT BAKUGOU WILL END UP BEING SINGLE AT THE END OF THE SERIES, BUT IF HORIKOSHI HAPPENS TO PAIR A GIRL WITH BAKUGOU I WON'T MIND…**

 **THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR! PURUSSU ORUTURA!**

 **COG16**


	14. Chapter 14

**ONE LAST UPDATE FOR THE DAY… THANK GOODNESS I HAVE NO CLASSES TOMORROW…**

 **IT HELPED ME DURING LONELY NIGHTS**

Ochako hummed a tune happily as she sorted through her husband's junk in his closet. Today was one of those days where she just went through Izuku's old hero souvenirs for the sake of nostalgia and hygiene. Of course she did this without him knowing, if he knew he'd stop her because he was over-sentimental about all of his old hero 'merchandise', so Ochako agreed to only never throw away All Might related souvenirs. She rolled her eyes as she picked up an old hero magazine with Shouto on the cover, it was torn so badly that there were only like ten pages left.

"why does he still have this?" she scoffed while throwing it in the 'junk' pile. Most of the things in the junk pile were a bunch of old hero newspapers and magazines, some were old action figures of some old retired heroes, some were old gadgets that Hatsume made which Ochako was more than happy to get rid of.

As she was going through the rest of the junk, making sure to carefully separate the All Might souvenirs, she stumbled across a big leather bag. "What's this? I've never seen this before…" she pulled out the leather bag and opened it.

Ochako had never been more shocked in her life as her eyes landed on the huge, dirty old body pillow that had a nude picture of herself on it. It wasn't completely nude though, it was just her lying down facing upwards, the upper half of her costume was torn with her hand was across her chest. The lower half of her costume was also torn from her knees down to her feet.

"w…what… is this?! Is this me?! When did I? no, I've never taken a picture looking like this before! Was I drunk? Maybe? But I haven't gotten drunk ever since that day Deku became the symbol of peace…Deku…Deku!" she called out.

"coming!" he answered as he quickly dashed to his bedroom. "hey babe, what's wrong?"

"what is…" she bent down to pick up the body pillow. "this! What the heck is this Deku?!" she exclaimed showing him the pillow.

Izuku stood frozen in fear. He still had that thing? He could've sworn he threw it away! How was he going to explain to her that he had a 'phase' he was going throudh?

"care to explain?"

"oh…that…? That's uhhh, something I got a long time ago…" he said scratching his head nervously.

"why do you have something like this? Do you know how this makes me look? And feel? Where did you even get this?"

"uhhh…"

Twenty-one-year-old Izuku smirked as he admired his disguise from in front of a window of a thrift shop. He adjusted the straw hat he was wearing as he did one last double check on his outfit. He wore a shaggy red haired wig, dark rimmed tinted sunglasses, an ugly red and green plaid shirt, navy blue overalls, and big multi-colored cargo boots he Yaoyorozu make for him a long time ago.

Izuku felt ashamed, very ashamed.

Not just because the clothes he was wearing were all from the charity donations from the agency, which he would return of course. But he felt ashamed of what he was about to do.

'This disguise is perfect! It'll be bad if people saw me in here'

He walked to the entrance of the thrift shop and pushed the door open. He made an audible gulp as he closed the door and entered. Nobody was in here, good. The shop usually sold hero merchandise that were mostly used or returned, the hero merchandises weren't anything special, most of them were just magazines, posters and action figures. He had passed the place a few times before but one day when he decided to come and take a look on the inside, something caught his eye.

Izuku walked in further inside, he passed the cashier who seemed like he was half asleep. The man looked scruffy from head to toe, and had some unruly long blonde hair. He waved to Izuku and he responded with a nod.

'Where is it? Where is it?' Izuku thought anxiously. It was so intriguing to him, it so distracting, he couldn't get his mind off of it from the moment he saw it, it was something that he had to buy.

'ah! There it is' his lips suddenly curved into an odd smile.

Izuku felt ashamed, very ashamed.

He handed the cashier a one hundred yen note, and the cashier gave him the Uravity body pillow he so desperately wanted.

"keep this over it" the cashier said handing him a big leather bag.

"we don't want people to know what we're doing here…" he said in a sleepy voice, and Izuku just wondered if he was related to Aizawa.

Izuku nodded. 'that has got to be illegal…how did they even get that picture? Must be someone's quirk…' he thought. Izuku walked out of the shop and looked left and right to see if anyone he knew or recognized was nearby, then he left.

"As a hero, I feel so ashamed, but as a man… I have no regrets!" he whispered to the nude Uravity body pillow lying down next to him, pulling it closer and kissing it.

"…and it helped me during lonely nights…" he mumbled.

Ochako frowned and crossed her arms. "you do know that's technically illegal right? What that shop was selling, and you didn't do anything to stop them! Aren't you a hero?"

"I'm sorry, I let my manly desires get the better of me" he pleaded.

"manly desires…? Wait a minute, don't tell me… you used to jerk off to this pillow Deku?" Ochako asked.

"No! No! I swear! Honest! I never did! I only just…used to…hug it and… kiss it, a lot, I don't do it anymore"

"I kinda find it hard to believe you right now…" Ochako said with a scoff. "well whatever you weirdo! I'm getting rid of this!"

"wait you're gonna throw it away?!" Izuku asked. Ochako glared at him.

"of course! While I am slightly flattered at your affection, I won't have a nude picture of me here in this house without my consent" Ochako walked over to the window and threw the pillow upwards. Izuku wondered when the pillow was going to land, but after about five seconds, he realized that it was already making its way towards space.

"was that really necessary?" he said sticking his head out the window, the pillow was nowhere in sight anymore. If Ochako were still in high school, the pillow would still be floating around the Stratosphere- still visible, but since she had enhanced her quirk in so many ways one could never imagine, she could make objects float a lot faster than before.

"yes, that pillow was very disturbing, even though the picture was fake" she said placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry honey…I should've gotten rid of it sooner"

"it's okay Deku" she kissed his cheek and walked away.

'damn, I need to my private stuff more carefully now…'

 **END**

 **THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR =D**

 **COG16**


	15. Chapter 15

**HI EVERYONE! JUST A QUICK A/N! YOU CAN SKIP THIS IF YOU WANT TO, BUT EVEN IF YOU DO, THER'S NOTHING AFTER THIS. I'LL BE UPDATING THIS WEEK THOUGH, THIS I ASSURE YOU!**

 **BUT, IF IT'SNOT TO MUCH TO ASK, COULD YOU GUYS REVIEW MY OUR HEROES EVERY NOW AND THEN? I'M NOT ASKING YOU TO DO IT FREQUENTLY BUT, IT WOULD BE NICE IF YOU GUYS LEFT A COMMENT AFTER READING A CHAPTER.**

 **IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT THIS STORY TO BE SUPER POPULAR OR ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE READING YOUR COMMENTS BECAUSE THEY ALWAYS INSPIRE ME TO WRITE MORE AND THEY MAKE ME HAPPY.**

 **IT'S ALWAYS NICE TO KNOW THAT SOMEONE'S READING YOUR STORY AND YOU'RE NOT JUST WASTING YOUR TIME TYPING THESE CHAPTERS AND UPLOADING THEM. SO UMMM… PLEASE, JUST SUPPORT THIS STORY A LITTLE…**

 **I'M NOT FORCING YOU, BUT IT WOULD BE NICE.**

 **COG16**


	16. Chapter 16

Haha… I've abandoned you guys haven't I…? and I'm pretty sure by the time you guys see this you'll be so pissed off because I am actually still alive and not updating….

This semester has been pretty annoying and it's gonna end soon so be expecting more! This fic still has at least 10 chapters more to go!

 **COG16**


	17. Chapter 17

**The only thing I can say is I am super sorry for abandoning you guys, but now I'm back, at least I hope I am…**

 **I DO NOT OWN BOKU NO HERO!**

 **TODOROKI'S DROOL BUCKET**

Bakugou's eyes twitched in irritation. Why was he here again? Oh yeah, apparently Deku had something important to show him, but the idiot fuck wasn't even here currently. Bakugou hated coming to Izuku's agency sometimes, especially when all the girls were here, and the worst part was that he just happened to come during lunch hour so everyone else was free. Although a small part of him wanted to see how Shouto's new born baby looked like, he'd seen him before but he couldn't really remember how he looked like, the only thing he could remember was the excess amount of saliva that would ooze out of his mouth.

He regretted it though, because all the girls aka his classmates Hagakure, Jirou, Tsuyu, and Mina, were currently in the leisure room, giggling and squealing like no tomorrow, surrounding a happy Momo with a little baby in her arms.

"Uwaaaahhhh! He's so cute!"

"Look at those cheeks!"

"He'll be really good looking when he's older, no doubt about that"

"He's already good looking though! I need to marry him"

"Hey now you everyone, if you keep crowding him like that he won't have space to breathe" Momo said feeling very flattered at the fact that her former classmates were obsessively swooning over her son.

Shouto sat in the corner near Bakugou, he never really liked the idea of bringing his son along but the girls had only seen him once and they never really had time to visit him because of their hero work.

"Would you all shut the fuck up already?!" He yelled. The girls stopped squealing and looked at him.

"Huh?! What's up with you Bakugou?" Mina snarled.

"Yeah why do you always have to be such a prick about everything?" Jirou added.

"Shut up! I can't even think because of all your endless blabbering!" He yelled.

"Bakugou-san please calm down, you'll startle him"

"Huh?! What the hell is Todoroki's drool bucket doing here anyway?!"

"!"

That singular statement made the girls stop and glare at him, a bead of sweat formed on Bakugou's forehead as he felt the cold stares of the girls penetrating him.

"Drool bucket?!" Hagakure echoed.

"Apologize right now!" Mina demanded.

"I'm pretty sure you were ugly as a baby too" Tsuyu said.

"Damn right he was!" Jirou yelled.

Momo, who was completely unfazed by Bakugou's outburst, chuckled lightly and glanced at her husband to see if he would react but he remained in the same position without moving.

"Shut up! I was not ugly!" Bakugou snapped. 'and what the hell is so awe inspiring about the drool bucket anyway?!"

Mina rolled her eyes, she took the baby ( **bear with me I don't know what to call this child, if you have any suggestions that would be very much appreciated** 😊) away from Momo and held him in front of Bakugou.

"See for yourself"

"I don't give a crap about this kid dammit! All of you—"

"Hey Bakugou" Shouto called out, still keeping a straight face and not making eye contact with the fuming ash blonde hero.

"Does he… does my son remind you of your failed love life or something? Is that why he bothers you so much?" he said with a snarky tone in his voice.

"You damn half and half! I don't fucking care about that!" Bakugou shouted, he turned to look at the little Todoroki Jr. in Mina's arms.

Mina smiled and stepped closer to him. "Come on Bakugou… just look at him"

"I don't see why I should…."

They all stood in silence as they watched Bakugou stop mid-sentence and freeze on the spot, he didn't move or talk, he just stood there looking at Todoroki Jr. like his soul suddenly left his body"

Mina was confused she looked at Bakugou but his eyes were locked on the mini fusion of Momo and Shouto in her arms "Ummm… Bakugou?" she called out.

"…what's going on?" Jirou asked.

"I think they're bonding maybe?" Tsuyu said.

"shhh… something's happening!" Hagakure said.

"You're the loudest one here Tooru-san…"

Bakugou stared at the the little Todoroki Jr. He couldn't bring himself to admit it, but he was probably one of the cutest things he'd ever seen in his life. His eyes were teal like his dad's left with thin gray shards surrounding his pupils, his silky black hair was pretty full for five-month-old baby, with white tips sporting out from the right and red tips on the left side… yup, he inherited his dad's weird heterochromatic features all right. What caught Bakugou off guard was the way he smiled at him… the smile was so…pure. Todoroki jr. gave bakugou a wide smile showing off his toothless gums, he made gurgling noises as he stretched out his hand to Bakugou's face.

Bakugou didn't know when he reacted, but a second later he was holding out his right pinky and Todoroki Jr.'s little warm palm gripped the tip of Bakugou's finger.

Momo, Mina and the rest of the girls watched in awe as a small blush crept across Bakugou's face and his lips curved into a friendly smile. Shouto couldn't see Bakugou's expression from where he was sitting but he had a surprised look on his face because he knew they were bonding.

'What's going on...?' he wondered. Bakugou was never good with kids nor did he show any interest in them, so what gave him a change of heart?

Mina mentally snickered and sighed at the same time because she desperately wished she had her phone to record the moment Todoroki Jr. and Bakugou were having, she was hoping one of the girls would catch on but unfortunately, they were all as surprised as she was and couldn't take their eyes off the pair.

"You see Bakugou? I told you to just look at him" she said with a smug face.

"Wha—?" Bakugou instantly pulled away and slapped a palm over his nose, snapping out of his trance.  
"He's adorable, isn't he?" Hagakure cheered.  
"He seems to like you a lot Bakugou-san" Momo added.

"Shut up, shut up, all of you just shut up!" Bakugou yelled. He couldn't bring himself to admit it, but he couldn't deny it either, that child was a blessing to his eyes, he looked so sweet and happy, he looked like the epitome of pureness, he was adorable and Bakugou had to fight the urge to take him home and cuddle him.

"You bonded though, and that's so cute omg!" Mina said happily. "too bad I couldn't record it though"

"Oh jeez that's true" Jirou said twirling her finger in her elongated earlobe.

Tsuyu put her finger on her chin "we could have used it to guilt trip him or something".

The girls nodded their heads. "We should've…"

Bakugou, feeling embarrassed and more irritated than he initially was proceeded to stomp out of the room, Mina tugged his shoulder with her free hand.

"Hey Bakugou, can you do what you just did again? Please?" she asked eagerly.

"Fuck off…" he said feeling his face heart up again.

Hagakure pulled out her phone and shoved it in Bakugou's face "wait don't go! we wanna get it on camera!"

Bakugou gently shoved her away. "What the hell do you think thi—" He stopped mid-sentence as the girls crowded him.

"Come on Bakugo please!"

"NO"

"It was so cute!"

"Shut up!'

"Just do it one more time for us!"

"Like hell!"

"But you made him so happy!"

"Fuck off!"

"Is Kacchan here?" Izuku asked peering his head through the door.

"You damn nerd!" Bakugou said secretly happy to see Izuku so he could drag him out of the irritating situation.

"Took you long enough!"

"It's not my fault! You just ran off on your own!" Izuku said folding his arms.

"That's because I didn't want to wait for your stupid ass"

"Patience is key Kacchan, you have to—"

"Shut up and get moving already" he said shoving Izuku out the door. Before Bakugou walked out the door, he took one last look at the little ball of sunshine who was now being handed over to his mom and mumbled something about him being so damn adorable and quickly slamming the door behind him.

Shouto smirked. 'He's gotten so hooked on him'

 **END**

 **This one didn't really come out well because I wasn't really feeling that writing spirit… not sure why. Thanks for reading this far!**

 **COG 16**


	18. Chapter 18

I'M BACK AGAIN WITH UPDATE!

 **EXPLOSIVE GAMING**

Izuku face palmed as he moved his white rook three steps away to checkmate his partner's queen. Unfortunately for him, the black pawn got in his way and his white queen was checkmated, making him lose instantly.

He had never been so happy to lose a game of chess in his entire life, now at last he could finally eat…

"Not yet!" his partners voice boomed. "I'm not done yet! Fuck! You're letting me win on purpose, aren't you?"

Izuku could swear he'd sighed over a hundred times in the past ten minutes. It was lunch break and he decided to go out to eat in a popular cafe near his agency, somewhere along the line he met Bakugou who was also on lunch break, and for some reason he had a chess board in his suitcase and demanded that Izuku would play with him. Of course, he said yes even though he wasn't too fond of chess and he usually lost when he played with his wife.

Bakugou and Izuku sat in one of the outside tables of the café, luckily there weren't too many people around to start swooning over them but they had gotten a lot of looks from the small crowd, murmurs here and there, and of course people had taken pictures too.

Izuku had fun playing the first round and losing, but apparently Bakugou thought Izuku was letting him win on purpose, so he wanted to do another round, after he won again he still wasn't satisfied and he demanded another one and another one. The two had already played five rounds in the past twenty minutes.

"I already told you Kacchan… I'm not doing this on—"

"Quiet Deku!"

"Can I just order something please?"  
"Not until we're finished!"

"You said that five rounds ago…"

It's not like Izuku didn't enjoy spending time with Bakugou, he really did. But it was times like this where he wished he could just get a needle and pop the over inflated ball of pride in Bakugou's head.

'I wonder if he'll let me go if I _actually_ lose on purpose this time…'

Izuku moved his queen directly in front of Bakugou's, hoping he wouldn't notice how dumb his move was.

"What? Are you trying to take me on without a plan or something?" he snarled while using his queen to push Izuku's to the side. About two minutes later, Bakugou had conquered Izuku's side of the chess board and won.

"Yes! I won! I fucking beat you Deku!" he yelled.

"Kacchan not so loud… there are people here…" Izuku whispered. 'can't believe he bought it…'

As he was loudly gloating in victory, Bakugou accidentally slammed his palm on the chess board, creating a small explosion which destroyed the board and made the pieces fly everywhere.

The two, extremely speechless, sat in silence as they felt the stares of the small crowd intensifying, fortunately there was no property damage.

"Well… I'm going to go get something to eat… I only have about ten minutes left of my break so…"

"Wait"

Izuku gulped as Bakugou's cold stare sent shivers down his body. He couldn't quite understand what Bakugou wanted to say but he could tell _really_ wanted to say something by the look on his face. Izuku cocked his head sideways in confusion as he watched Bakugou grit his teeth with a small blush creeping in his face. Then it finally clicked.

'Wait! don't tell me…. does he want to…hang out?!' Izuku accidentally said out loud.

"Like…like hell I do!" he snarled with his blush spreading across his face.

'I just wanted to eat…' Izuku scratched his head nervously as he thought of an idea.

"Ummm… Kacchan…there's um… there's an arcade…"

"I'm not going to an arcade Deku"

'Ah. So he _does_ want to hang out'

"…around here that has a game where some of us pro heroes are in it"

Bakugou raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "So we're like, characters in the game?" he couldn't deny the fact that being a playable character in a video game sounded pretty awesome.

Izuku nodded with a smile. "Yeah! It's pretty fun actually, Shouto and I go there sometimes"

Bakugou was super skeptical about going to an arcade, because well, it was an arcade, a loud place where irritating kids gathered. But his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"Let's go"

"sure, I'll lead you there!"

The arcade wasn't too far from where they were but it was still a hell of a walk. By the time they had finally reached the arcade, Bakugou pinched his nose in disgust as the smell of grody, sweaty teenagers entered his nostrils, he was pretty surprised that there weren't really any little kids.

"Shit, this place stinks dammit"

"haha… you'll get used to it" Izuku said.

"Whatever, at least there aren't any little kids around"

"Ah! I need to refill my card Kacchan! We can't play any game without it"

As the two walked in, fully dressed in their costumes, Izuku felt very uncomfortable with the number of eyes that landed on him, he's come to the arcade more than three times but he could never get used to the millions of stares he'd always received, it just made him feel too embarrassed.

"It's Deku…"

"He's the real deal…."

"isn't that the king of explodo kills too?"

"I didn't know his agency was nearby"

"Holy shit I'm getting a picture"  
"This is so cool!"

As the two walked around looking for the game, Izuku tried to muster up a conversation. "You know I actually kind of helped in making the game, and everyone else too"

Bakugou glared at him and scoffed "yeah right".

"It's true" Izuku said in a defensive tone.

The more the two walked around, the more pairs of eyes fell on them.

Izuku internally sighed in relief as the hoard of preteens and teenagers decided to keep their distance and stick to muttering in the background. After a little walk around the arcade the two finally found the game, it was in the center of the arcade and it was popular so there was usually a long line for it during the late afternoons, luckily Izuku came early so there were only two young boys who were playing.

He fished out the arcade card from his wallet and put them in front of the screen. "We got next game" he said nicely.

The two boys stopped playing and turned around to look at the smiling Izuku and the irritated Bakugou.

"Y-You! Y-You're!" One of the boys who looked a little older than the other boy said.

"So cool!" the younger boy shouted.

Izuku scratched his head nervously.

"U-um, we're almost d-done! We'll be out of your way in no time!"

"no need to rush!" Izuku said.

Bakugou couldn't help but snicker as he watched the boys play, the older one used Uravity to mercilessly defeat the younger boy who was using Shouto, seeing Shouto get knocked down always put a smile on his face, unless if it was a really dangerous situation of course. A big K.O! appeared on the screen and the older boy cheered in victory, Izuku smiled as the boy went on and on about how amazing Uravity was.

"No fair you always use Uravity! Lemme play her too!" the younger one whined.

"No way! She's my ultimate trump card!" the older one said proudly. "And I'm gonna marry her one day" he whispered the last part of the sentence while turning away from Izuku, the green haired hero couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's admiration.

The younger boy tugged on Izuku's arm "It's your turn now Mr. deku!" he said giving him a warm smile.

Bakugou noticed how the older child seemed a little paranoid at the fact the younger one was holding onto Izuku like that, he reluctantly turned to face Bakugou and tugged on his gantlets to bring him closer. "I-It's your turn too!"

Bakugou snickered at the design of the arcade game, above the screen there was the logo that said, 'My Hero Academia', at the right side there a bunch of pro heroes splattered all over the place. Izuku had the biggest spot of course, with his huge ass picture being the only pro hero on the left side of the game. There were two joysticks and two buttons for both players.

"Alright Kacchan, the controls are pretty simple, the red button is for basic attacks, the blue button is for special attacks, and the joystick is for basic movements" Izuku said inserting two tokens in the slots.

"Got it"

'BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA!' the game shouted **(if that even makes sense lol)** in a voice even more annoying than the retired hero Present Mic.

'Choose your Characters, Players!'

There weren't a lot of characters to choose from despite so many pro heroes having their pictures showing all over the game. The only playable characters were Izuku, Bakugou, Shouto, Iida, Ochako, Kirishima, and Kaminari.

"There aren't really a lot of us in this game" Izuku said.

"Yeah, I can see that, it doesn't matter as long as I'm here" Bakugou said.

Izuku and Bakugou both chose to play as themselves.

'Deku vs Kacchan!' the game shouted as it went into a loading screen.

"K-Kacchan?!"

Izuku froze in fear and Bakugou's jaw dropped in shock. "Oh shoot I forgot!" Izuku accidentally said out loud.

"You forgot what?!" he yelled.

"Ah, well you see… they wanted a short name for you, and I told them that Kacchan would be okay… I didn't think they'd actually end up using it haha…"

"You fucking nerd! You're fucking dead!" Bakugou shouted.

"Kacchan not so loud please, and they're kids here so watch your language alright?"

"Shut up Deku!"

"Never fear! For the one who does his best is here!" The 3D Izuku said stretching and exercising with a bright smile on his face.

Bakugou was surprised at how similar the game sounded to Izuku's voice.

"Deku my good man, I will not go easy on you, even if we are good friends!" The 3D Bakugou said in a rather odd high pitched voice.

"What the hell is this supposed to be?! ME?! I DON'T SOUND ANYTHING LIKE THIS! How come yours sounds like you and mind sounds like some stupid ass cringey dumbass?!"

"Calm down Kacchan! It's your fault anyway, I asked if you wanted to have them record voice samples from you but you said no"

"I—" now that he thought about it, he actually did remember Izuku saying something like that.

"Plus, the game developers wanted to see if they could make your character a little less brash, because this just was supposed to be a proto type game but it ended up getting really popular! But don't worry, a new one is in production and they'll be sure to get you right this time… or they'll look for someone with a voice mimicking quirk or something… haha"

"…..whatever" Bakugou mumbled. "Let's just start already"

A small crowd started to surround the two heroes as they started to play. Izuku wasted no time in using Uravity to K.O Bakugou using her special move. Bakugou didn't really mind losing at first, he'd win the next round… or so he thought.

The next round Izuku chose himself, Bakugou actually managed to put up a fight this time around until the 3D Deku unleashed a powerful Delaware Smash.

"Fuuuccccckkkkk!" Bakugou yelled.

"Language please!" Izuku said putting his hand over Bakugou's mouth

Bakugou swatted his hand away "Shut up we're playing again! I can't stand losing to you in this damn game!"

"You can always use your special attack you know" Izuku said.

"I don't need to go full power to beat you"

Izuku rolled his eyes. "well, your loss Kacchan"

They played again, and the people around them went wild with excitement, some of them bet on Bakugou while most of them bet their cards on Izuku since it was obvious that he was gonna keep winning. About five more rounds passed and Bakugou still didn't win any of them.

"Damn it!" Bakugou snarled as he saw the huge 'K.O!' displayed on the screen again.

"One more time Deku!" Bakugou demanded.

"Actually Kacchan… my card's out of chips…

"Are you kidding me?!" Bakugou yelled.

He slammed his palm on the screen and created a huge explosion causing the whole game to blow up in smithereens.

Izuku used his quirk to blow some of the glass pieces away from the crowd behind them.

There was a long silence after that. Izuku closed his eyes and put his index finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose, Bakugou had a large scowl on his face.

"Kacchan…why…why did you that?"

"…."

"Oh yeah I just remembered, my break ended fifteen minutes ago…"

Izuku sighed and pulled out a check book from his wallet. He scribbled a bunch of stuff on one of the sheets before tearing it and giving it to one of the employees standing behind him and giving them both a questioning look.

"Will… this be enough?"

 **END**

 **As always thanks for reading this far!**

 **Special thanks to the people who recently left nice comments on this fic too 😊 This got really long though...**

 **COG 16**


End file.
